


The Dorms || Oikawa/Reader

by kiloka94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collage, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloka94/pseuds/kiloka94
Summary: "What are you doing out here with so little fabric on?" Oikawa questioned, "You live with a bunch of college boys remember?"(Y/N) never expected to fall in love with her college dormmate until she watched it happen right in front of her. After (Y/N) and her best friend, Nishinoya Yuu, decided to go to Tokyo University, things got a bit more hectic in her life. Collage, a job, arranged marriage, and falling in love and fights seemed to be a normal thing by the end of the year.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Seven?!

I stepped out of the taxi and inhaled the Tokyo City air. It was different, smoggier, denser, than the air in my small hometown. I stared up at the dorms for Tokyo University. This was going to be my first year of college and I was prepared to have a blast! I picked an easy major to ensure I would have enough time to party and have fun with my best friend, Nishanoya Yuu, who was already inside waiting for me.

Noyaaaaaa

OH UR IN FOR A SUPRISE!!!

You're almost here right (y/n)?

seen 2:13

Yeah I'm omw up rn

and wym surprise???

what did you do Yuu???

seen 2:14

I hesitantly climbed the pale, wooden steps to the third floor where my dorm and dormmates where located. I know I'm in the same dorm as Noya because I called the dean ahead of time and requested to be put in the room next to his. I gently pushed my key into the keyhole and turned the doorknob. I slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside without looking up as an odd jittery feeling flooded over me in an instant. I forced myself to look up, my eyes meeting with a devilishly grinning Nishanoya. My eyes began to wander around the living room as reality hit me and I realized what my 'surprise' was

"I-I'm the only chick?!" I felt my face go cold as I paled looking at the seven men sitting on various chairs and couches. They all had different vibes and feeling to them, only two of which I was familiar with. Noya, of course, and then Asahi, a tall, long-haired, sensitive, young man with a heart of gold, who was on the same team as Noya in high school. I didn't know too much about him personally but I trusted him.

"Surprise!!" Noya exclaimed in a taunting tone, "and you thought living with just me in high school was bad!! Now theirs seven!!!"

"Nishanoya Yuu I swear on sweet rolls if you did this on purpose ill skin you alive and hang you by your toes!!!" I growled

" I didn't I swear!!" he flicked a tear away from the corner of his eye that was brought on due to his laughter, " Anyway guys this is my best friend (yf/n) (yl/n)! She came to watch every game i played in! Including practices! Ever since middle school!" Noya exclaimed with a proud smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you all." I looked around nervously, my eyes darting from person to person as they stared at me.

"Let's all introduce ourselves to the pretty young lady!" A muscular, black-haired young man proposed. Part of his hair stick up and back, similar to Noya's, then the other half flopped in front of his face, "My name is Kuroo!" He smirked. It was a sly smirk, seeming to imply that he's a lady's man. He turned to the smaller boy next to him, giving him a bump with his elbow.

The boy looked up from his handheld gaming system, " Oh my turn?" Kuroo nodded at him, "I'm Kenma, but I probably won't talk to you unless Kuroo takes away my games again. You are pretty tough." The boy turned his attention back to his game as I gave him one good look over, his brunet roots creeping into his blonde hair. Somehow the root look fit him well.

"Thank you!" I replied. Kenma seemed like an honest yet reserved person, I admired that.

"I guess I'm next!!" A boisterous, owl-like young man spoke as clapped his hands together once, "I'm Bokuto!! But you can call me the great owl if you want!" He let out a slightly cocky grin

"I think you mean the Great Horny Owl!" Kuroo interjected

"Yeah yeah whatever you ass." Bokuto scoffed as I let a tiny giggle escape my lips. These boys didn't seem so bad!

The boy's attention turned to the quietest one sitting on the far end of one of the couches, "Hello, (y/n). I'm Iwizumi. It's very nice to meet you," Iwazumi was the brooding quiet type, i could tell that already, but he seemed like the type of guy to never abandon you. He seems like a great friend!

My attention turned toward the last boy in the room as he stood up and strode his way over to me, standing uncomfortably close. "Hello gorgeous, You can call me the great king." He smirked

"Oikawa that sounds stupid." Izumi firmly stated 

"Iwa-chan why are you so mean to me?!" Oikawa pouted. By this time I had managed to sneak my way over to Noya where he had explained that 'the great king' was really named Tooru Oikawa and that he was a pervy jerk and to keep my distance. I agreed to happily oblige.

As Oikawa and Iwazumi bickered Noya whisked me off to my room to help me get settled in. Noya had been here for a week longer than me due to the volleyball program. Noya began to put my sheets on my bed as I folded clothes.

"I'm glad you're finally here (Y/n)!!" The small, spunky boy exclaimed, "I got some decorations for your room! I set them up last night." 

I glanced around at the fairy lights and watercolor paintings on the walls, "Thank you Noya-san! They are all beautiful." I softly smiled. Noya has been my best friend since the first grade so he knew exactly what I liked by now along with literally everything else about me. "May I fix dinner tonight? There is a new recipe I wanted to try."

"Duh!" Noya proudly smiled again, "I already told all the boys about your outstanding cooking!!"

"you've really just been hyping me up haven't you?" I chuckled semi-nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?!" he smiled widely

There was a small knock at my door, "Come in." I replied

Asahi opened the door a little way and poked his head in, his hair gently swaying with the momentum, "Hi sorry to bother you but have you seen my Karasuno Hoodie Nishanoya?"

"Did you leave it in my room when we were watching the play by plays from high school games?" Noya didn't take his eyes off of Asahi once, " If I remember correctly you got warm and laid it near my desk."

"I completely forgot I wore it in your room." Asahi looked a little shocked but chuckled, "Do you remember everything I do Noya?"

"N-no I just remembered that for some weird reason!!" Noya nervously chuckled

I waited for Asahi to close the door before saying, "You have a crush on him don't you."

"W-WHAT?! NO WAY!" Noya shouted in a defensive tone.

"Nishanoya Yuu!"

"Fine.." He sighed, "I have a crush on him. But from what I can tell he doesn't like boys and I'm not out to him yet."

"Noya you're out to everyone but him." I put my hand on top of his, "I think it time."

"Maybe later."

"Alright. I'm going to go fix dinner!" I announced to the mainly empty room

"Sounds great! Ill keep folding for ya!" Noya grinned

"Thanks!" I strode down the hall to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets for ingredients. Herbs were first, I opened the cabinet and scanned over the labels looking for rosemary, which was located on the top shelf. I reached for it but I was too damn short.

"let me get that for you" I heard a melodious voice offer before the front of their body pressed against the back of my own. I felt my face go red. The is the closest I'd ever been to a boy that wasn't my best friend. The boy pulled away and I turned around to face him. To my dismay, I saw a smug-faced Oikawa standing in front of me with the rosemary in his hand.

"Don't do that again!" I demanded, "Personal space is a thing ya know!"

"I believe the words you're looking for is thank you." He said with a wink as he handed me the bottle of herbs.

"Oh yeah, thanks for popping my personal bubble!" I said sarcastically as a turned back around.

Oikawa chuckled but there seemed to be agitation behind it, like that fact that I didn't swoon over him being that close to me was getting to him.


	2. First Day

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

I smack my hand across the top of my blaring alarm clock. It's 8 o'clock on the morning of my first day of college! Noya told me last night that most of the boys have morning classes. Noya, Asahi, Kuroo, Oikawa, and I being the only ones who took strictly afternoon and night time classes. 

I place my bare feet on the cold hardwood floor of my room, groggily standing up. I walk over to my dresser and throw on a pair of heather grey Nike shorts and a powder blue form-fitting crop top. I grab a hair tie off the top of my dresser and pile my hair on top of my head in a messy bun. My stomach growls loudly so I decide to make my way to the kitchen. I turn the knob on my door, pushing it open. I take a few steps and bump into a warm, hard surface. I open my eyes to see soft, pale skin laying under my fingertips. This is going to be great.

The person I bumped into wraps their hands around my waist and lowers their lips roughly an inch away from my ear, "You should watch where you're going next time, (Y/n)." Oikawa whispered seductively.

I snapped out of my trance, pushing the boy off of me, "My apologies, your highness." I rolled my eyes and strolled to the kitchen. I could feel his eyes looking me up and down. I fixed two bowls of captain crunch and carried them carefully to Noya's room. I knock a couple of times with no answer. I looked down the hallway to see Asahi's door ajar. I realized exactly where he was. I gently knocked on the door hoping one of them was awake.

"Come in." I heard Asahi's hushed voice reply. I pushed open the door gently to see Asahi laying shirtless in bed with Noya's head on his shoulder, "Oh (y/n). What's up?"

"Not much," I shrugged, "Made you guys breakfast. But uh.. what's going on here?" 

" Oh the big thunderstorm scared Noya last night and he came to my door shaking." Asahi let his arm lay on Noya's back, "I told him he could stay in here for the night if he wanted and i woke up with him in my arms." Nishanoya had always been afraid of thunderstorms, ever since we were kids.

"That's sweet of you." I softly smiled, "Anyway I made you guys breakfast!" I said for fitting my bowl to be nice.

"Thank you (Y/n)!" Asahi looked as though he was nervous to wake up the sleeping Noya

"Hey fuck ass wake up or ill eat your breakfast," I stated

"You're fuckin funny!" Noya said with a grumpy expression on his face as he sat up, "Gimmy!"

I handed each of the boys their bowls, "whelp I'll leave you two to your cuddling session."

As I made my way back to the kitchen I heard Oikawa and Kuroo's voices. I entered the room glancing at Kuroo but not even daring to look at the brunet standing across from him.

"Good morning." Kuroo greets me

"Morning Kuroo."

"Good morning Gorgeous," Oikawa added slyly

silence.

"I said good morning gorgeous." He awkwardly smiled.

"I heard you," I said as I sat on the counter, taking a bite of a fresh apple.

"You aren't gonna say it back?" He asked, annoyance rising in his voice.

"Not after that stunt, you pulled this morning." I shot a glare in his direction.

"Oooh, what happened?!" Kuroo seemed intrigued

"I walked out of my room straight into his ba-"

"My deepest apologies for this morning!!" Oikawa cut me off, "I was still half asleep and obviously not thinking clearly!" he smiled 

"Tell me later?" Kuroo suggested

"Sure thing!" I smirked and walked to my room to get ready for the day, Noya already sitting on my bed to help me pick my outfit "Okay cute or edgy?"

"Cute with edgy vibes!" He decides, "Do that skirt you bought after the finals when I took you shopping and the Uzumaki t-shirt you have. 

I rummaged through my closet to find an aqua skirt and my white Uzumaki t-shirt, "I think it's too edgy for the first day of school."

"Then change the shirt to a plain white one," he suggested

I found a plain white t-shirt with a little pocket on it and changed into that while Noya looked at his phone, "better?" I asked, turning to the boy sitting on my bed.

He looked up from the bright screen in his hands, "You look cute!" He smiled, "My best friend so pretty!!!"

"Thanks! Also, what have you been looking at?" I glanced at his phone still in his hands, "You're never glued to your phone like that."

"Oh, I was just looking at someone's Instagram." He nods toward the door and I catch his drift.

By this time it's noon and I have my first class in about thirty minutes, "I'm going to start walking to the university campus."

"Okay. My first class isn't until 1:15 so ill probably leave around 12:30." Noya said turning his phone off.

"See ya fuck face." I teased

"Later rat!" Nishanoya snickered

I picked up my backpack and left my room, Noya following me out but turning in the opposite direction. I began to make my way toward the door when a voice cut through the silence, "(Y/n) are you going to class?" Shittykawa asked, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah..." I cautiously answered the tall, brown-haired man standing a couple of feet away from me.

"May I walk with you?" his eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown. They remind me of a sad puppy. His pleading eyes didn't move away from me, they were beautiful, "I want to make up for my behavior this morning!"

"Yeah sure." I found myself saying without even thinking. why did I say that?! It's like he put me in a trance.

"Thank you!" He swiftly picked up his black crossbody bag and strode toward me, "ready?"

"Yeah," I replied, now having been snapped out of my trance when he broke eye contact. 

Oikawa opened the door and stepped to the side, "Ladies first!" He smiled gently. He's almost like a different person...

"Thanks."

-

-

-

About ten minutes into our walk I had stopped paying attention to where I was going and was engulfed in Oikawa's stories about volleyball in high school. I had never noticed how pretty he was, how soft his skin looked, and what a beautiful shade of pale pink his lips were. His hair bounced when he walked as well as flowed beautifully in the mild wind. He's absolutely gorgeous. I continued walking until I was jerked backward by the very man I was zoned out about. "Huh?!" I exclaimed. I was pressed against his chest again but something felt different this time, it felt nothing like this morning.

"(Y/n) you almost walked right into traffic!" He had a worried expression on his face, like he genuinely cared, "Are you alright?!" He kept his hands placed respectively on my back.

"I-I" I tried to find my words, "Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Just distracted is all."

"Alright." He softly smiles as he let go of me, "we are almost to school, just two more blocks."

I softly smiled, "okay!" Although I found part of myself wishing he hadn't let go just yet, but that was ridiculous! He's just a cocky bastard named Shittykawa! Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh hi, guys!!! Are you enjoying the story so far? It's only chapter two and the main character is having second thoughts about him hehe. Sorry that this chapter was all over the place! I was trying to place down some background info like putting emphasis on Noya and Asahi both secretly having a crush on each other but neither willing to tell each other. And for the record Nishanoya is Bisexual and not fully gay! It makes more sense to me due to his infatuation with Kiyoko in the Anime! Also, keep in mind that Oikawa is used to ladies always swooning over him so he was very put off when you didn't show much interest in him! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! Also, I only checked over this chapter when I did the initial read threw so I'm sorry if anything sounds weird!!!


	3. Trust and Movie Night

As we stepped foot in the main building of Tokyo University Oikawa turned to me with a pleasant look on his face, "So where ya goin first (Y/n)?"

"Oh um.." I pulled up my schedule on my phone and taped on 'first-class', "I have Business math in room 205."

"Wait really!?" He exclaims, eyes lighting up, "Me too! Let's sit together!" Oikawa softly smiled. That smile of his really had a way of making my heart flutter. 

"Sure!" I replied without thinking. Did I really want to sit with such a perv? I mean this guy was on another level of being internally narcissistic! He loves to be swooned over. Maybe I should keep him distanced. We walked into class and took our seats. I took out my notebook and gel pen and began taking notes.

"Woah your handwriting is gorgeous!!" Oikawa whispered to me. I felt a small flutter in my stomach but I tried my best to dismiss it, "How do you get all the letters to look so even and uniform?"

"Dunno" I replied quietly, "I've always written like this."

"Oh that's cool!" he smiled as we both went back to our notes respectively.

I felt something bump into my foot, causing me to look down and see Oikawa's brown loafer directly next to my suede flat. His foot was HUGE compared to mine...wait does that mean...UGH, I SHOULDNT BE THINKING LIKE THAT I HATE THIS GUY!!! Right?....Right! He's a cocky bastard! 

I remembered watching Noya play Oikawa's team in high school. Oikawa seemed just as cocky then as he does now, but he has fighters' spirit. He's not the type of man to give up very easily, if he wants something then by all means he's going to get it. I thought about the way he used to serve, strong and powerful, almost like a spike. I think it was his way of attempting to assert dominance. Oikawa was a handsome young man but he was also incredibly pretty. He's the type of guy who you could stare at for hours and never think the sight was less than perfect. He was probably used to girls swooning over him constantly, but then I came in and did the opposite. Was I the one being a jerk? No way! I'm not going to feed into this guy's ego! He's got a big head and he thinks he's the shit! He needs to learn that not everyone is going to fall in love with him! But the feeling I get when he looks at me with those big puppy dog eyes is something extremely hard to ignore. It feels like someone had caught butterflies and let them go in my gut.

I felt a hand gently rub against my upper arm, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You okay (Y/n)?" Oikawa whispered into my ear gently, his hot breath sending goosebumps across my skin causing my breath to heighten.

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine" I tried to let out the breath I was holding in quietly but he had definitely noticed. He scooted closer to me and placed his right hand on my left thigh, caressing it gently with his thumb.

"You sure?" he persisted

"Y-yes!" I lied

"Well, class is over." He looked at the black and white clock on the wall, "You got any other classes today?"

I pulled out my phone to check my schedule, "No doesn't look like it." I tried to steady my voice to the best of my ability. 

"Good!" he exclaimed, "It's movie night tonight, sit next to me?" 

"Uh yeah sure" I couldn't help myself. "Sounds great."

We began to walk home and there was a comfortable silence for a moment.

"So what are your folks like?" He asked, not realizing that was a sensitive topic for me.

"Um.." I debated telling him for a moment but seeing as he's one of my dormmates for the next four years I might as well, "When I was little... My Mother, Father, and I were all in a bad car wreck...I was the only one who survived. My father told me to climb out of the back window and back up to the main road, by the time the police had gotten to the scene they had both passed." I took a deep breath, trying my hardest not to cry, "Nishinoya's mom got custody of me since my other family lives in America and she was my mother's best friend."

"(Y/N) I-I'm so sorry.." Oikawa took my hand in his, holding it close to his chest, "You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to. You never have to do anything you don't want to!"

"I know," I admitted, "But I trust you."

Oikawa softly smiled at me, "Thank you, (Y//N), I trust you as well!"

Something about hearing that sentence coming from Oikawa was extremely comforting. I didn't know him that well but he definitely wasn't the type of guy to put his trust randomly into people. Was I special to him? No way! That was a stupid thing to even think! He probably just wants the validation of another girl liking him and then he'll move on. He's a shallow douche!

"(Y/N)~" Oikawa hummed, "You zoned out again! What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

I snapped out of my own imagination, "Huh? Oh um..." I searched my brain for an excuse

"You weren't daydreaming of me where you?" Oikawa gently pushed a section of my hair behind my ear

"W-what?!" I could feel my face getting warmer and warmer, "N-no way! I would n-never!" shit.

Oikawa looked at me blankly for a second, "If you say so." He climbed up the old wooden stairs, I followed closely behind. Oikawa opened the door and let me pass through first before following me in. "So what are we watching tonight boys?"

Nishinoya grinned devilishly in my direction, this was not going to be good, "It's Horror night!!!" 

oh no.

I am not the type of person to take horror movies well.

"Oooh sounds exciting!!" Oikawa will exclaim, "I'll make the popcorn! Why don't you go throw on some comfy clothes (Y/N)?" 

"Okay," I complied, walking to my room. I rummaged through my pajama drawer, picking out a silver pair of velvet short sorts and an oversized Tokyo University crew neck sweatshirt, throwing my hair up in a messy bun along the way. I shuffled my way out to the living room once again, attempting to brace myself for the horrific scenes that were about to play before me. I took a deep breath and sat to the left of Nishinoya, Asahi being to the right of him. On the couch adjacent to the one I was on sat Kuroo at the far end, Kenma to the left of him, Iwaizumi to the left of Kenma, and Bokuto on the closest end of the couch to me. Oikawa sat down to the left of me. I curled up in my spot as Oikawa sat the popcorn on the table, placing his arm across the back of the couch as he leaned back. Nishinoya turned on Nightmare on Elm Street, knowing it scared me the most.

Damn it Yuu I'll get you back for this!!

I glanced around the room to see how the others were reacting to this situation. Kenma had his legs sprawled across Kuroo's lap as Kuroo played with his hair, Iwaizumi, and Bokuto were vibing which with them being best friends it made sense, and Nishinoya was resting his head against Asahi. I looked up just in time to see the main villain pop up on screen to scare the viewers. Without thinking I pressed my face into Oikawa's shoulder, gripping his shirt with one of my hands. I felt his arm land around my shoulders to comfort me, somehow it was working a little. I was too scared to care that I was cuddling up to Trashykawa, his body was warm and comforting and that's all I was looking for. His hand began to gently rub my back. By this time in the movie, Nishinoya was asleep in Asahi's arms and Kenma was sitting on his boyfriend's lap, Kuroo very obviously whispering things I was glad I couldn't hear into the smaller's ear. I jumped once again at a sudden scream from one of the protagonists. Oikawa gently swept up my legs and placed them across his. I looked up at him with a small blush creeping across my cheeks. He looked down at me with a smirk painted across his pretty pink lips.

"Something wrong?" The brunet whispered into my ear

I shook my head, closing my eyes and resting the side of my face on his chest again. I took a deep breath, taking in his rich, sweet, baby powder scent. Something about it was comforting though. I felt myself slowly drift off as I felt completely safe in his arms. But we both knew that in the morning I would go right back to pretending to hate him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh this chapter is a little all over the place and definitely takes place over the course of a whole day! But yeah this chapter was pretty fluffy but don't worry! the opposite of fluffy things will come eventually >:)


	4. Bad Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short and once again I am reposting it from my Wattpad which is minminoikawa!

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

My alarm was going off again. I groggily stretched my arm over to my birchwood nightstand to turn the blaring machine off, sitting up in bed. A strong sleepy arm extended and wrapped around my waist. What the hell? My head darted in the direction said appendage was coming from to see a certain brown-haired boy laying in my bed. I was about to smack him but something about his peaceful face told me I shouldn't. I leaned back against my headboard, running my fingers through Oikawa's hair gently as to not wake him up. His hair was just soft as it looked. I felt myself getting lost in the gentle expression on his face. I don't think I had ever seen someone look so peaceful before. Wait, this is exactly what he wanted! I pinched his ear knowing it would wake anyone up.

"Ow!!!" the brunet exclaimed, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Why are you in my bed?" I spat out in a harsh tone

"You fell asleep watching the movie last night!" He began to explain, "When I brought you into bed you grabbed onto the collar of my shirt!! I said you needed to let go but you shook your head saying you were scared, then you pulled me into bed with you!"

I don't even remember saying any of that, "No way!" I replied

"Yes you did (Y/N)! Nishinoya was even in here trying to get you to let go!" he admitted, "You refused!"

"Yeah right!" I marched my way to Noya's bedroom, opening the door to him gigging at a video of Asahi.

"You alright (Y/N)?" Noya asked

"No!" I glared, "He's lying right?! I didn't refuse to let go of him!"

"No, he's right." I felt my face getting hotter at those words, "You refused to let go of him saying 'I need a cute boy to protect me' in your sleep"

"Well, then I must have been having a dream about someone else!" I shouted, "I would never think an egotistical ass hole was cute! He's rude and wants every girl to like him just so he can play with their emotions! I've heard all about him!"

"That's all you think of me (Y/N)...?" Oikawa mumbled from the doorway, I could tell just by his voice that I had hurt him, but I knew it was an act! It had to be! He just wanted to use me like all the girls he used in high school and his first year of college.

"That's all you are!" I said pushing past him and walking into my room, locking the door behind me.

-OIKAWA POV-

I felt my heart drop as those words spilled out of (Y/N)'s mouth. That's really all she thought of me? I'm such an idiot! I had stopped being that arrogant, selfish, egotistical guy at the end of last year when my best friend, Iwa-Chan, said I was hurting people and needed to clean up my act. And to think, I was catching feelings for such a beautiful young woman. I mean (Y/N) was caring, kind, smart, absolutely gorgeous, and the strongest person I've seen...and she hates me, down to the last hair on my head. I slowly picked up my feet and trudged to my own bedroom, not even bothering to go back for the shirt I had left wadded up on her floor. I hesitantly thumbed through my closet, stopping on a hoodie from high school, I didn't feel like putting on a dress shirt with a sweater over it like I usually would for school. I threw on a pair of sneakers as well. Even with a heavy heart, the anger inside of me grew and grew. It made me feel sick so instead of eating I went straight to the bathroom to brush my teeth, holding back tears. Why did what she said hurt me so bad? She obviously didn't feel the same way about me as I did to her. She's just some stupid girl! but the same thing happened last time. 

"Hey, Oikawa wanna walk to class together?" Nishinoya suggested

"Sure," I replied, "let me grab my bag" I picked up my black cross body backpack and made my way to the door, Noya in toe.

"So..." He started

"So...?"

"It hurt you didn't it?" He didn't look at me, his eyes faced forward.

i took a deep breath in, letting out a sober sigh as well, "Yeah." I admitted

"Why?" The shorter boy questioned

"I've caught feelings for your dear friend Nishinoya," I explained, " Real, genuine, passionate feelings. I would do anything for her."

"You barely know her very well, correct?"

"I don't need to know her anymore than I do to feel this way," I stopped dead in my tracks, looking Nishinoya dead in the eyes, "When she's around I'm happier, the sky seems brighter, colors are more vibrant, music sounds prettier and I feel like I don't need anyone else's validation but hers. But she....she," I choked, tears brimming up in my eyes again, "She hates me."

"She's scared." I think Nishinoya was trying to comfort me.

"Why?"

"She's heard of all the awful ways you played girls in the past," he informed me

"Oh..." I paused, remembering the old way I was, "That all started after someone I cared very very deeply for left, I wanted validation in any way I could get it. The easiest way being to use girls' hearts. I'm beyond ridiculously ashamed of my actions. What I did was inexcusable."

"You really mean that?" He was staring me directly into my eyes now, as to catch any sign of me lying.

"Yes." a faint frown forming on my lips, "I would do anything for a second chance."

"Anything?"

"Anything."


	5. Early Morning Confrontations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you all are doing well!

After classes and what happened this morning, I walked straight home and started working on a project for class. I was an art major. I currently had a canvas sat on a standing easel with a mess of acrylic paint tubes obscurely placed around the tarp on my floor. I had been at it for a couple of hours, creating an up-close detailed painting of a woman's green eye. I was incredibly proud of this one so far but it was 2:30 in the morning and I was getting very hungry. I placed my paintbrush in the cup of water on my desk and attempted to rub some dried paint off of my cheek, eventually giving up and walking quietly to the kitchen. I only turned on the light above the stove. I took out a bowl from the cabinet, trying to make as little noise as possible as I assumed everyone else was asleep at this time due to us having school tomorrow. I had on baby pink velvet short shorts and a white lacy bralette. 

"What are you doing out here with so little fabric on?" I hear Oikawa's question from behind me, "You live with a bunch of college boys remember?" I guess I assumed wrong.

"Um...making ramen?" I didn't turn around but I felt his warm breath on the back of my bare neck, "I thought everyone was asleep already. Why aren't you?"

"What you said today had been keeping me up, (Y/N)." He let out a slight sigh, "It hurt a lot that you think so little of me when I think highly of you." 

I turned around, my face only a couple of inches from the pretty brunets, "Y-you think highly of me?..."

"Yes. I thought you were a friend to me." He was staring deep into my eyes. His chocolate brown ones were gorgeous, "But you think I'm nothing but a low life still. But I had changed. The end of last year actually. But you wouldn't look past my old self to see that." he looked beyond hurt. I really messed up.

"Oikawa I..." I closed my eyes and sighed

He placed his hands on the counter on either side of me, "You what (Y/N)?" he whispered gently into my ear.

"I was scared." I finally admitted, " I was scared of getting attached and you just using me."

" I could never (Y/N)" Oikawa gently connected his lips to mine. I thought he said a friend?! But I couldn't bring myself to pull away. I placed my hands gently on his chest as he moved his to my waist. His lips were sweet soft, they were addicting. His lips moved in perfect rhythm with mine. My hands slowly made their way upwards, running my fingers through the soft, brown, fluffy mess on top of his head. I let out a small grunt of satisfaction to which he responded similarly. What was happening? Did he even know? To be honest I didn't really care at this point. All I cared about was his addicting, baby pink lips that were as smooth as butter. I completely lost control. I pressed my body against his harder. His hand made its way up to my hair, grabbing a fist-full of (your h/c) hair. 

"Oh... Oikawa whos your friend?" Nishinoya asked from the doorway as Oikawa gently pressed my head to his chest, both of us trying to catch our breath.

"No one you know Noya!" my make-out partner spat out, "Why don't you go to your room please?"

"Wait....(Y/N)?!" Nishinoya's sounded angry and I was terrified, "IDE KNOW THAT TINY BUTTERFLY TATTOO ON YOUR ANKLE ANYWHERE!!!!"

Oikawa sighed and took a step back, "S-sorry Noya..."

"YOU SAID YOU WHERE GONNA TALK TO HER NOT SUCK HER FACE OFF!!!" Noya grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hallway.

"Nishinoya Yuu I am a grown-ass woman I make my own decisions!!!" I demanded

"Not tonight you don't!!!" the shorter man said, pushing me into my room, slamming the door shut, and placing a chair outside of it, "Oikawa Tooru get your ASS in your room!!!!"

"Y-yes, sir!!!!" I heard Oikawa race down the hallway

"What the hell just happened?!" I heard Bokuto exclaim

"That little shit locked me in my room!!!" I shouted from behind my own door

"Because she and Tooru were sneaking around having a face-sucking competition in the kitchen!!!!!"

"Oh, that's gold!!!" Bokuto shouted, letting out a gut-busting laugh.

"Yuu?" I said through gritted teeth

"Yes?~" Noya spoke in a sing-song tone.

"I'll end you for this." I smirked with a little chuckle, "And I swear by that."

"Oh, good luck with that." Bokuto sounded worried, "I'll start planning your funeral..."

"I think that's a good idea..." I heard Noya gulp, "I'm gonna need it."


	6. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you are so loved! Please remember that

After a few hours and the promise of ice cream Nishinoya agreed to let me out of my room. I walked to the kitchen, pulled out an entire tub of ice cream, and threw it at his head. Causing the small boy to yelp and run to his room.

"Oh your out now!!" Oikawa exclaimed from the couch, "Come watch a movie with me?"

"Uh sure." I made my way to the couch, grabbing a snack-size bag of chips on my way. I sat down next to him, sinking into the velvety plush cushions. The brunet placed his arm along the back of the couch, gently moving my hair out of the way first. I slowly realized what type of movie we were watching, "I didn't know you liked romance movies."

"I've never really watched one before," Oikawa admitted, "but I saw you had the poster for this one on your door so I figured it had to be good."

"Wait you watched wanted to watch it because I like it?" I glanced up at him, my eyes meeting with his beautiful chocolate brown ones.

He looked away from me, like I had made him nervous, "I mean yeah. Most people don't display movie posters for their dorm mates to see."

I looked at him for a minute, watching him shift nervously in his seat, "Oikawa?"

"Yeah?" he glanced down at me, hair gently falling in front of his face.

"Why.." It was hard for me to get the words out, though I don't know why, "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

He looked at me blankly for a second, "I-I don't...I don't really know." He sighed a little, glancing in the direction of the tv, "It was like in the moment."

"Okay," I spoke after thinking for a brief moment. We sat in silence for a while, watching the movie peacefully.

"Wait so he left and now he's back as a musketeer?" Oikawa pointed to the main male character in The Princess Bride.

"He left but he's not a musketeer," I explained, "He just fights bad guys for fun."

"So what happens next?"

"Shush it's getting to the good part!!" I gently pushed his face, causing him to be confused, "Shut up and watch!"

"Okay okay!!" I could tell he had a small pout across his face, "That hurt!"

"Did not now shut up or ill do it again!" I threatened, causing the brunet to shut up. He moved closer than me, though I didn't really notice as I was engulfed in the romantic aura of the movie. But there was something neither of us noticed, "Are you cold?"

"Yeah, I'll grab-" Oikawa was abruptly cut off by Kenma running over and throwing a blanket on us before running at sonic speeds back to the kitchen. Both the brunet and I spun around to see six pairs of eyes peering over the kitchen counter, blinking in unison. "Are you all watching us?!?!"

"Uh...No ones over here..." Bokuto spoke, promptly getting a smack in the back of the head from Kuroo, kneeling directly to the left of Bokuto.

"Yeah, I'm done." I stood up, making my way back to my room in an agitated manner. What was the point in doing that? Oikawa and I were just friends! That kiss this morning obviously meant nothing to him! Just like it meant nothing to me! Just. Friends.

"(Y/N) wait!!" I heard Oikawa shout before I closed my door. I didn't want to deal with that mess right now.

I plopped down on my bed, picking up my tablet off of the nightstand and opening Netflix. I might as well finish the movie on my own. I don't know why but the thought of someone coming after you even though all odds were against them was incredibly endearing to me. It shows that they truly care about you. I began to imagine myself in that type of world, being forced to marry someone you don't love, but the person of your dreams comes along to save you. I thought about who I would be forced to marry. They would have blond hair on top and brown on the sides and back. Maybe a piercing or two. He would be a daredevil and we would clash heads constantly because that lifestyle just isn't for me. Then came the person who would come to save me. They would have brown hair and brown eyes, as that was my favorite combination. They would think I was the prettiest in the world, stopping giving me loving glances often. He would be gentle, moving my hair out of the way as to not pull on it accidentally, grabbing my hands and waist gently to guide me somewhere, protecting me from simple dangers like crossing the street without looking or a plate falling off of the counter. They would love to cuddle while we watched movies and take off of work to take care of me when I was sick. They would be completely infatuated with me.

My phone started ringing, sniping me out of my dream world, "Hello?"

"Hi, honey!! How's college?" It was Nishinoya's mother, although I called her mom too.

"It's...eventful," I admitted, "How are you, mom?"

"I'm good!" I could tell she was smiling on the other end, "Just wanted to call and see how you were doing. I also had some Wes for ya!!"

"Okay," I said, thinking nothing bad could happen, "Shoot!"

"You remember Terushima?" My mother inquired

"Our neighbor? Didn't he go to a different school because of his dad's work?"

"Yeah well I was talking to his family the other day and he's going to the same college as you!"

"That's cool I guess." I was never fond of Terushima, he was exactly the type of person I would hate to be stuck with.

"There's more!" Nishinoya's mother added enthusiastically

"Okay continue."

"You're going to marry him. It's already been arranged!!!" My adoptive mother was giddy but those words caused my gut to drop, "His family is very wealthy so you will be very well off!! Aren't you excited?"

I didn't know how to respond to that, "Yeah!! I'm ecstatic!" I lied through my teeth, "Hey mom dinners ready I gotta go!"

"Okay have a good night sweetheart!" My mom hung up. My phone fell out of my palm, hitting the ground with a loud thud. I ran to my or, swinging it open and quickly making my way down the hall, stopping at the inter ace to the common area, all eyes on me. My eyes flicking between Oikawa's and Nishinoya's, both looking equally concerned and confused. "Nishinoya's mother arranged a marriage for me."


	7. Him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Alcohol, the insinuation of lack of consent

"Nishinoya's mother has arranged a marriage for me." I was standing at the entrance to the common area, all eyes on me but my eyes flickered between Nishinoya and Oikawa's faces.

"SHES WHAT?!" Nishinoya exclaimed, visibly angry

"I-it gets worse.." I admitted, tearing up a bit.

"Who is it?!" Oikawa was trying to keep his cool but failing miserably. The look on his make was a mix of hurt and anger, I couldn't bear to look at it.

"Yuji Terushima." The room fell silent

"He's in my human biology class." Oikawa managed to mutter out, "He's rich. You would live comfortably." Oikawa sat back down. I could tell he was thinking, thinking about the type of life I would have with a man like Terushima.

"Wait the one we used to live by?" Nishinoya looked absolutely disgusted, "He used to pick on you every day!!!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Tears started streaming on my face as every boy in the room stood up and walked over to me, including Akaashi, Bokuto's boyfriend, who didn't even know me. They wrapped their arms around me in an effort o comfort me. Kuroo looked over at Bokuto, having a silent conversation.

"(Y/N), we may not have known you very long but this entire dorm of guys thinks of you as our little sister," he had a serious and protective tone, "We will get you out of this. We promise."

"I second that!" Asahi added, soon enough the entire room had sworn to get me out of this situation, but how?

Oikawa had gone quiet at this point, deep within thought, "What's our first step?"

Kenma started thinking, placing his hand on his chin, "Well we can start with meeting the guy, get a good feel for him." Kenma looked up at him, "(Y/N) did Nishinoya's mom send you his phone number?"

"Yeah," I said taping on my phone screen to make sure

"Good," Kenma smirked, "Tell him we are having a game night tonight, now let's go plan your outfit. Kuroo, take my card and go to the store and pick up a ton of board games."

"Okay but I'm taking Bokuto and Akaashi," Kuroo announced

"Nope Akaashi and Iwaizumi are going to clean up the dorm." He said glaring in the direction of the dark-haired boys. Kenma dragged me to my room, throwing open my closet door and rummaging around in my drawers. He found my crops tops looking at each of them thoroughly, picking a baby pink velvet one with a sweetheart neckline and spaghetti straps. He pulled out a pair of light wash, ripped, skinny jeans. "Do you have any heels?"

"Uh no, I can't walk on those things." If I have to wear heels I think I may run away instead.

"Uh okay" He rummaged around through my bin of shoes, finally deciding on a pair of pink timberlands, "get dressed"

"Um...."

Kenma sighed and turned around, "(Y/N) I'm GAY and would have been looking at my phone either way."

I slipped on all of the pieces and let Kenma face me again. He took a good look at me and started on my hair, putting soft beach waves into it. I stood in front of my full-length mirror, taking in the dolled-up version of my reflection, "I don't think I've ever looked this good!!" I exclaimed

"Some people say I have talent," Kenma boasted, "I just think I'm a gay boy with too much time on my hands and too many drag shows to watch."

"I've never heard a more magnificent sentence in my entire life."

"Thanks. Now let's go show everyone else." Kenma grabbed my hand, leading me out to the boys again, "May I present to you, date night (Y/N)!!"

"Not bad!" Kuroo praised from the newly cleaned living room, "You did well on her babe." Kenma smiled happily Ashe bounced over to his raven-haired boyfriend.

"I want to wrap her in a planet I see too much skin!!!" Nishinoya looked extremely agitated

"That's the point Noya shut up." The small boy glared at me. My eyes turned to Oikawa, his lips were parted with an awestruck look on his face. His eyes scanning me up and down.

"You look great (Y/N)" He paused for a moment, "I'm gonna fix up some snacks." The second Oikawa stepped into the kitchen the doorbell rang. It was time.

"I'll get it..." I hesitantly made my way over to the front door, turning the cold silver knob, and pulling toward myself. My eyes met with the blonds standing before me, he was taller than he used to be, but that same deviant grin was plastered across his face, "hey Terushima! Please come in!" I tried to sound as happy as I could but the truth was I was dreading this encounter. I mean this guy picked on me for years! How could I ever like him?

"Thanks." He stepped into the room, "(Y/N) I wanna start by saying I'm sorry for the way I treated you back when we were kids. I was super insecure. And uh I brought some drinks."

"I'll put those in the fridge!" Asahi said, taking the case of alcohol from the boy in front of me. Said boy was wearing a red cotton tee shirt, black distressed skinny jeans, and black Timberlands.

"Thanks!" Terushima smiled as Kuroo offered to take his jacket.

Oikawa stepped out from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn, containing at least two bags, "Hey Terushima."

"Oh hi Oikawa," Terushima seemed a little uncomfortable, "Why is he here (Y/N)?"

"He's my dormmate," I informed, waking over to Oikawa and taking the bowl from him, placing it on the table.

"Wait this is your dorm?!" asked the blonde, looking a little annoyed, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with you sharing a dorm with a bunch of guys..."

"Well, why not?" I raised an eyebrow at him, "Do you not trust me?

"No, I do!" He rubbed the back of his neck, "But wouldn't you rather be in a dorm with girls?"

"No." I softly smiled, "This dorm is eventful, I like it. Anyway, why don't we get started?"

"Yeah sure." I sat down on the couch next to Iwazumi, Terushima sitting down on the other side of me. Nishinoya started since he was the shortest. We started off with Monopoly. This game never interested me much but with this household, it quickly became my favorite. 

Bokuto slammed his fist down on the table, "DAMN IT OIKAWA I OWN THAT WHOLE SECTION PAY UP!!!"

"HELL NO!" Oikawa stood up to be face to face with the owl-like boy before him, "YOU'RE IN JAIL IM NOT GONNA PAY A FUCKING CRIMINAL!!"

"It doesn't matter Oikawa's in debt anyway." Akaashi tacked on.

"I think it's time for beers," Kuroo announced, making his way to the kitchen and returning with a case of alcohol.

"Want one (Y/N)?" Terushima asked

"Oh, no thanks" I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, "I don't drink"

"Oh come on," Terushima persisted, bringing the tip of his bottle close to my lips, "Have a little fun"

"She said she doesn't drink, Terushima." Oikawa's voice was stern, yet gentle as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. 

The boy in question wiggled away from me slightly as he took a sip, "Right sorry."

The room felt heavy as Bokuto and Kuroo both sat back, looking at each other, "You know, Terushima," Kuroo looked directly into the blonde's eyes, making him visibly uncomfortable, "(Y/N) means a lot to all of us, she's practically our baby sister."

Now was Asahi's time to join in, "Yeah and if anything ever happened to her it would really make us mad."

"And it would be a shame if it was traced back to you," Bokuto added. By this time everyone in the room was looking at Terushima, well, everyone except for me. I was sitting there smirking. I could hear Terushima gulp. 

"I won't hurt her, I promise."

"Oh you better not," Nishinoya was glaring bullets into the poor boy, "Because I'll make sure you never hurt a fly afterward."


	8. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW***** THIS CHAPTER ALLUDES TO TOUCHY SUBJECTS SUCH AS LACK OF CONSENT!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I would also like to add that consent due to peer pressure IS NOT CONSENT, consent while drunk IS NOT CONSENT, consent out of fear IS NOT CONSENT. If someone is doing something you are uncomfortable with PLEASE tell them. It could save you so much pain.

Terushima invited me over to his dorm the following day after both of us had finished class. He had also insisted on walking me to class this morning. Sadly, I wasn't really in the position to decline him. I could have tried to avoid him but he would have realized. We walked to his dormitory from the left-wing art studios, where I had my last classes. It was gloomy outside. The clouds were grey and the air had an eerie chill to it. Terushima unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal that the common area was slightly messy, but not too bad. There were two boys sitting on the couch, one was blonde and the other had dark silver hair, but one glance at them and you could tell they were twins. The blonde twin had on a black and yellow tee-shirt that I assumed was for a sports team, as well as a pair of dark wash jeans. The silver-haired twin was adorned in a black letterman's jacket with white trim, I assume it was from high school.

"(Y/N) this is Atsumu and Osamu Miya!" Terushima informed me, gesturing to the aforementioned pair, "Miya's this is my future wife, (Y/N)." I wanted to physically revolt against that sentence. I would not be your future wife.

"It's great to meet you!" the twins replied in a cheerful tone. 

I smiled and nodded gently, "Same to you."

Osamu looked at Atsumu for a moment, "Should we be going Atsumu?" the boy smirked.

"Yeah, I think we should give these two some alone time." The blond replied with a wink in Terushima's direction, standing up and leaving the dorm with his brother following close behind. Alone. We were completely alone. 

I felt a pair of hands on my waist, his large, muscular body pressing against my small, slightly weaker frame from behind. His strong hands pulling me firmly against his body. I felt uncomfortable, this wasn't what I wanted. His hot fingertips made their way under the edge of my lavender shirt.

"May I use the restroom?" good excuse.

"Yeah," Terushima replied, letting go and gesturing down the hallway, "Second door on the left."

"Thank you." I scurried down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I pulled out my phone, tapping on the group chat the boys and I had. "Code Red. At his dorm." I hit the send button, flushing the empty toilet and washing my hands, even though I didn't go. I made my way to the living room to see Terushima sitting on the couch with a couple of beers. I sat down next to him, "So what do you wanna do?"

"Well, I was thinking we could have a little fun," That sly grin was painted across his lips again, "Your little dormmates kinda killed the mood last time."

"Oh um..." I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. How do you tell someone so intimidating no? Before I could even process it his lips were pressed against mine and I was laying against the arm of the couch. His hands were on my waist, gripping it firmly as his lips collided with mine in different ways I was extremely not fond of. I don't want this! Not from him! 

One hand started making its way up, stopping just under my chest, the other moved down, cupping my backside, pushing me closer against his body. His lips left a sloppy trail from my lips, across my cheek, and down to my neck. It left a burning feeling like my skin was being scorched to a crisp. I wanted to scream. I wanted to say I didn't want this. I felt the equally hot metal ball that was attached to the rod in his tongue press against my neck. It felt like he was branding me. His hot breath tickled my neck but it was a sensation I did not want to feel! I feel so helpless! I don't know what to do! I'm stuck! But I can't cry, he might get mad. Finally what I feared the most started to happen, his finger looped under the top of my light wash jeans. No no no no!

Knock knock knock.

Yes!

"Who the hell could that be?!" Tsushima seemed angry as he got up and waltzed over to the door. I slipped my cell phone back into my pocket, and my shoes back onto my feet. "Hello?" the blonde said as he opened the door. A certain brunet had come to my rescue and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Terushima!" Oikawa smiled, pushing past the blonde to stand between us. Oikawa's soft brown hair fell in front of his chocolate brown eyes like usual and his glasses rested on the bridge of his nose, but something was different this time. I was incredibly glad to see him, "Kuroo's mom is in town and he asked me to swing by and grab (Y/N) on my way back to the dorm!" He turned to me, a reassuring smile sat on his pretty lips, telling me I was going to be okay, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I took a step closer to Oikawa, the closer I was to him the more protected I felt. 

"She can't meet her tomorrow?" The blond raised an eyebrow, getting closer to my protector. He was not happy. For some reason, he was protective over me, even though he obviously only thought of me as an object to get pleasure from.

"I'm afraid not as his mother is only in town for one night." Oikawa crossed his arms in an attempt to seem tougher, but he still looked sweet as can be to me.

Terushima stepped even closer to the boy I was hiding behind, "Yeah well I'm not sure I trust you alone with my girlfriend." he glared, "You seem pretty fond of her yourself."

Oikawa chuckled as if what Terushima was saying was some kind of joke, "Trust me buddy I've got plenty of girls who want me, (Y/N) is just like family to me." Family. I'm like family to him. That's all I ide ever be.

"Fine." Terushima walked over to me, grabbing me by the waist and kissing me one last time. I wanted to puke, "See ya, tomorrow baby."

"Yep." I followed Oikawa outside. Tears immediately started streaming down my face. He was seconds away from taking advantage of me. 

Oikawa wrapped his arms around me, placing one hand on my back and the other on the back of my head, "I know...I'm so so sorry I didn't get here sooner." He looked down at my neck, "How far did he get?"

"Almost all the way..." The tears poured down my face even harder. It was getting hard to breath at this point. 

"I'm so so sorry (Y/N)!!" Oikawa sounded like he was choking up a bit too, "I promise ill protect you better from now on." He sighed, "Do you want me to carry you home?"

"Yes please." I let the brunet pick me up. His hands were in respectable places. I clung to him like a koala.

-

-

-  
-OIKAWA'S POV-

"You need to go to bed Oikawa it's late," Kuroo said from (Y/N)'s bedroom door. She had fallen asleep in my arms on the way home, snoring softly as I walked. I'm sure she was mentally exhausted. Something like that would drain anyone.

"I cant Kuroo," I replied from my chair at the side of the beautiful girl's bed. She was dangerously close to getting hurt because I couldn't get there fast enough.

"Oikawa..." Kuroo placed his hand on my shoulder but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down my face at an alarming rate, "It's not your fault."

"I know..." I took her hand in mine, "I just feel like a should have done more."

"I know." he gently messaged my tense shoulders, "but things like this can't always be stopped. It wasn't your fault nor was it hers, it was his." Kuroo was right, the only person at fault was Terushima. He didn't care if someone got hurt, as long as he got what he wanted. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Just get some sleep soon. " He gave my shoulder one last pat before walking out.

I stood up, gently kissing (Y/N)'s forehead. Her skin was soft. Her aroma was warm and comforting, like freshly baked cookies made with love. Even her sleeping face was stunning. I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to her again. I crawled in bed next to her, pulling her against my chest gently, hoping it made her feel safe. I gently kissed the top of her head again, drifting off soon after.

I began to dream. I had a life with her. She was the girl of my dreams after all. We had a few children and lived in a large house in the suburbs. We live comfortably. She was happy. I was happy. We were happy together. We were together. We had a dog and a cat, both equally loving. I was a retired professional volleyball player. She was an artist. Everything was absolutely perfect.

"Oikawa?" I slowly woke up as I heard the melodic sound of (Y/N)'s voice. I opened my eyes and looked down into hers, they held all of the stars in the entire universe in them.

"Yes, (Y/N)?" I gently replied.

"Why are you holding me in my bed?" oh shit.


	9. Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// MENTION OF EVENTS IN LAST CHAPTER

I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep until I heard the chirping of the morning birds drift through my cracked window. I ran my fingers over the warm surface beneath them, figuring out it was a certain brunet, "Oikawa?"

The boy in question slowly came to, "Yes (Y/N)?" He asked in a gruff morning voice.

"Why are you holding me in my bed?" It's not that I didn't like it, it just that I was curious

"O-oh I-" he stuttered, beginning to move away from me.

"No!" I gently gripped his soft cotton shirt in my hand, "Don't go...I was just curious."

"I'm not going anywhere, (Y/N)." He pulled me closer, placing his hand gently on the back of my head, "I promise"

I laid my head on his chest, taking in his sweet yet gentle scent. He smelled as if happiness was tangible. It was comforting, yet I still felt a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. What was happening? I felt a slight blush creep across my cheeks as he began to play with my hair. His hands were gentle yet strong. They felt as if they could protect me from all the evil in the world but caress my cheek like I was a porcelain doll and he was afraid to break me. In reality, in this current moment, I felt like if the wind blew too hard I would break. I know what happened wasn't my fault, that it was that sick bastard, but I couldn't help but feel like I was at fault somehow.

It was almost as if the sweet boy who saved me could read my mind, "You know it's not your fault right?"

"Yeah...but"

"No buts," he moved to where our eyes met, "You are very strong, but you should never blame yourself."

Even though I couldn't believe those words coming from my own mouth, they all made sense coming from his lips, "Thank you, Oikawa."

"Why don't we get ready and go for a little walk?" He suggested

"Sounds fun!" I happily agreed, "Meet you in the living room after we get dressed?"

"Sounds like a plan, Starlight." The boy smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Starlight? Since when was it a thing to have such a loving nickname for a friend? Maybe he.... no! I shook the idea out of my head and made my way to the closet, picking out a light wash pair of jean shorts, an oversized strawberry milk shirt Kageyama had gotten me for my birthday one year, thigh-high baby pink socks, and my white converse. I finished off the look by adding a purse in the shape of a strawberry milk carton, and a little bit of mascara. I made sure I had my wallet and phone then walked out to the living room to see Oikawa in light wash jeans and a baby pink shirt.

"Woah did you two plan to match?" Nishinoya asked from one of the couches, cheeks full of ramen.

"No," I felt a small smile bring itself to my lips, "Must just be some weird coincidence"

"Or some freaky soulmate shit" the short one on the couch had to add.

"Yeah, and Aliens are real," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes in the process.

"yeah," Oikawa's voice was very serious, "They are real, (Y/N)," he stated, pouting and crossing his arms, "Don't make fun of them it will piss them off."

I let a chuckle slip through my lips, "Okay Alien boy, ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get outta here." The brunet opened the door and ushered me out. We made our way down the street and to the main road. We walked for a few blocks before Oikawa stopped in front of a little clothing shop, "Y/N do you like skirts and dresses?"

"Yes but I don't have any," I replied, "I grew out of them this past winter."

"Wanna go window shopping?" The brunet suggested

I didn't hate the idea, it seemed fun, "Sure why not."

Oikawa opened the door for me, allowing me to walk in first before closing it behind the both of us, "Pick out anything you would like and try it on!"

"Alright." I didn't think much of the request since we were just window shopping. I walked over to a skirt rack, flipping through them, Oikawa standing by my side looking as well. My eyes landed on an aqua pleated skirt, I'm not sure what I would ever wear it with but it called to me. I placed it across my arm to try on in a little. I picked out a white and a black one as well, I figured I old always put them on hold and come back tomorrow. I walked over to the dress rack, flipping through them while humming to myself. Oikawa pulled one out of the rack, holding it up for me to see.

"What about this one?" It was the same color as the skirt that first grabbed my attention. It was a spaghetti strap with a neckline that refused to show cleavage, the fabric was a floral lace. It was pretty. It was tighter on top and loose from the waist down.

"I'll try it on." I made my way to the dressing room, deciding to try on the skirts first since I would need help with the dress. I slipped on the aqua one first. I tucked in my black tee shirt into the top.

"(Y/N) let me see you when you have it on!" The pretty boy insisted from outside the dressing room.

"Alright." I brushed the curtain out of the way and emerged from the room to see Oikawa sitting in a chair, his right ankle resting on his left knee.

"I have the perfect shirt for you to wear with that at home if you'd like it." A soft smile placed atop his pretty pink lips. For a brief moment, I remembered the way they felt against my own, so sweet and soft.

"Oh yeah, I'll borrow it if I come back to buy it." I turned around and looked in the big mirror. The skirt was flattering on my body type, granted it would look stunning on every body type.

"Let me buy everything for you, (Y/N)." He brought out that devilish smile, the one no one can resist.

"If you insist." I sighed

"I do insist."

"Alright, I'm going to try on the dress." I disappeared behind the curtain again, catching the breath I hadn't realized I had lost. I slipped the skirt and my tee-shirt off, draping them across a chair, then stepping into the dress, pulling it up, and placing my arms through the straps. I couldn't lace or tie the strings on the back so I would need someone's help with that, "Oikawa?" I said, poking my head out from behind the velvety curtain again.

"Do you need help?" He asked

"Yes please," I let him step into the dressing room, a pale blush creeping across my face, "Can you lace up the dress?"

"Of course," he started weaving the ribbon in and out of the various holes linking the sides of the dress. The feeling of his fingertips on my bare skin was sending tingles across my whole body. He did the leftover stands into a pretty bow as he looked past my shoulder and into the mirror, "You look stunning, Starlight."

He warped his arms around my waist, his body pressed against mine. He placed his face in the crook of my neck. His breath was warm, sending tingles down my spine. His lips gently pressed onto my skin, and then behind my ear, then he spun me around to face him. He began to close the gap between our faces. "Oikawa what are you-"

"Let me have this moment Starlight," He quietly pleaded, "Please."

I let his lips collide with mine. My hands slowly made their way up to his shoulders, one slipping into his soft, chocolate brown hair. His hands stayed wrapped around my waist. He was addicting. The kiss was slow yet passionate like he needed it to survive. Although I would never say it, I tremendously enjoyed it when we hugged and he kissed me. However, I refuse to get attached.

Oikawa's phone rang, causing him to break our sweet kiss, "Hello?" He answered, "Okay." He hung up, "They boys are throwing a party, we should head back."

I took my hands away from their place on his chest as he took his remaining hand off of my waist, spinning me around and untiring the dress for me, 'Thanks." I took a deep breath, not turning around to see him, "That was the last time that will ever happen, understood?"

His voice dropped slightly, "I understand." He said quietly, walking out of the dressing room.

-OIKAWAS POV-

I didn't want that to be our last kiss, but I would respect her wishes. She exited the dressing room, holding her clothes, and she made her way to the cash register. She laid the day's bounty on the counter and waited for the worker to scan everything. I pulled out my card and swiped it.

The worker giggled sheepishly, "My my, your boyfriends cute and generous! Better keep this one!"

(Y/N) rolled her eyes, "We're just friends."

"Oh well you should be extremely grateful to have such a caring friend!" the cashier insisted.

"Thanks, Oikawa."

"You're welcome." I replied to my crush, "ready to go?"

"Yes." She smiled at the worker and we started our walk home. It was quiet. I didn't like it. I wanted her beautiful voice to fill the void. I'm sorry I kissed you, Starlight, you just looked breathtaking. I let my head hang down as we entered the apartment.

"You still gonna let me borrow that shirt?" she asked, gently punching me in the arm.

"Ow! Bully!" I stuck my tongue out at her playfully, causing her to hit me again.

"So yes or no?"

"Yeah," I said with a pout, grabbing her wrist and leading her to my room. I close the door behind us, pressing her gently against it, "Don't be mean Starlight, mean girls don't get boyfriends." I walked over to my dresser, opening the bottom drawer and digging aground, producing a white and aqua jersey with the number one on the front, "Here."

She took it from my outstretched hands, looking it over before deciding to speak, "Was this your jersey in high school?"

"Yep," I said, thumbing through my closet to find a form-fitting shirt to wear to the party.

"So you were the captain?" She looked up at me with her head cocked to the side a little, she looked like a puppy.

"Yep." I pulled my shirt over my head, sliding the new one over it after, "Played for Aoba Johsai. Team captain and setter."

"Oh, that's impressive!" She exclaimed a bright smile painted across her face.

"Thanks!" Anyway, why don't you go and get ready." She nodded her head, skipping off to her room. She was so cute. I walked out to the kitchen, taking two or three shots of hard liquor as the music started. I should get over her tonight. She obviously doesn't like me. I downed one more shot before mingling with the people. The music was loud but not lowed enough to drown my feelings. I grabbed a red solo cup, throwing splashes of about 7 various alcoholic drinks into it. I could already week my head starting to swim just looking at this thing. But who knows, maybe it would make me forget my feelings for (Y/N)? I saw Starlight's room open and her figure emerge, she was wearing my jersey and that skirt I bought her. I shook my head as Kenma whisked her off to the living room. I felt the warm sensation of hands on my chest as I looked up to see a black-haired girl with classes and a small beauty mark by her bottom lip. "May I help you?"

"No you just looked a little lonely and," She smirked, "...interesting"

'Thanks, I appreciate it." I didn't want to get into something like this tonight. I slipped out from under the suggestive girl's body and made my way to the hallway, casually approaching my door. I turned the knob and opened it. I felt a shove, hearing the door shut seconds after, "What the fuck?!"

I turned around to see that girl again. She pushed me onto my bed, quickly pulling off my shirt, "I really think you need some fun."

She straddled me, her lips crashing into mine. If this chick wasn't a girl ide kick her dan ass. I placed my hands on her waist in a sad attempt to get her off of me. I heard the door swing open "Hey Oi...kawa"

Shit


	10. Not Your Starlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW ;) Also before anyone comments on it like my Wattpad readers did, yes (Y/N) pushes Oikawa away then gets upset when she sees him with someone else. At the beginning of the story, Oikawa is an arrogant ass hole with a reputation for breaking girls' hearts for the fun of it. She thinks she's protecting herself.

I saw Terushima from the other side of the room, his attention was taken up by Kuroo who gave a glance in my direction. I needed to get somewhere safe. I looked down the hall, Oikawa door was shut. He was probably sleeping or avoiding everyone. I quickly made my way down, stopping in front of the brunets door. I turned the knob, but I had a weird feeling. It was probably just Terushima being around. I gently pushed the door open, "Hey Oi...kawa."

There he was. A new girl straddling his lap. He was shirtless. I could see the few freckles that dotted his chest. I felt like I was going to be sick. I backed up a little, jaw still dropped. I took off in the direction of my own room.

"(Y/N) wait!!!" Oikawa exclaimed chasing after me.

I bolted through my open door, slamming it shut behind me. I faced away from my door, sighing deeply as I leaned against it sliding all the way down. Did I really just see that? Was he really about to get pleasure from another girl? How could I ever think or hope he would have feelings for me? Those kisses very clearly meant nothing to him. Just like I meant nothing to him. It was just another toy he would use and then throw away. I wish it didn't hurt! I wish I didn't care! I wish I didn't have feelings for Tooru Oikawa.

"Come on Starlight let me in!!" He pleaded, banging on my door with those hands I thought would protect me. Burning streams of tears rushed down my face. I didn't want to admit it but his charm, personality, and good looks ad caused me to fall for the brunet. I guess I just fell a little too hard, and a little too fast.

I stood up, making sure the door was locked. More and more tears stream down my face. My eyes burned, my face was hot, I was a sobbing mess. "I'm not your Starlight!" I screamed.

I made my way over to my bed, slumping down into it. What if....what if I called someone else?

I picked up my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I landed on a certain Ace. I tapped on the call button and placed the phone against my ear.

"(Y/N)?" His deep sleepy voice answered, "It's the middle of the night are you okay?"

"Come help me get over someone." I simply replied, "I'll send you the address for the building I'm in. Use the fire escape. My window will be open."

"I'll be on my way shortly." He hung up.

I heaved myself off of my bed, picking out the skimpiest lingerie I owned. I looked in the mirror for a moment, his jersey staring back at me. I pulled it off and let my skirt fall to the ground. I finally wiped the tears off of my cheeks before slipping into the black lace two-piece I had found and laid on my bed, changing the color of my LED lights to red. I laid there no longer than twenty minutes before a strong brunet climbed through my window, shutting it behind him.

"So who was it?" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oikawa" I replied, taking in his body. He was built well, muscular with a pretty face. Although I never had any feelings for him I could see how someone would have.

"He should have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said before pinning me to the bed, his lips crashing into mine. At this point I didn't care who I lost my virginity to, I just wanted to forget Oikawa for the night. I let my hands get tangled in his hair. It was much shorter than Oikawa's. Ushijima moved his hands to my waist. They were rougher than Oikawa's. He smelled of pine instead of the manifestation of happiness. His movements were a bit more aggressive. He broke the kiss "(Y/N)."

"Yes?" I said looking into his eyes. They were colder than his.

"We both know this isn't what you want." He got off of me and sat at the end of my bed, "Why don't you put a shirt on and we can talk this through?"

Ushijima and I had been friends since the beginning of Highschool so he knew me pretty well. I threw on Oikawa's Jersey and sat back down, trying to hold in tears.

"Let em out." He said pulling me closer.

"I think I fell in love with Ushijima..." I finally admitted

Ushijima sighed, "That's why I didn't want you around him. He's changed a lot but I had a feeling You'd still get hurt."

"He was in his room with another girl on his lap!" I was a crying mess again, "Even after he kissed me and called me starlight."

"Well...He gave you his prized possession didn't he?" Ushijima said while gently smoothing my hair, "That jersey means the world to him. He met his best friend because of that jersey. He put in hours of hard work and poured so much blood sweat and tears into it. He would never just give it away."

"It really means that much to him?..."

"Yeah." He stood up and put his shirt on, "I'm gonna head out. You should talk to him."

"I will" I simply replied, throwing on a pair of shorts as I did so. Ushijima opened my bedroom door and looked surprised.

"YOU CHEATED ON HER YOU DIRTY RAT" I heard Oikawa yell from the living room. I raced out of my room and down the hall just in time to see Oikawa get punched in the face, naturally, he fought back. Oikawa landed a blow straight to the side of Terushima's face. Hands were thrown back and forth wildly, threw the air. Oikawa dodging most of the swings that came his way, eventually ending on top of Tsushima. Kuroo and Bokuto ran up, each grabbing one of the boys and pulling the tussle apart.

I walked up and stood between the boys, the whole room staring at me, "So you cheated on me Terushima?"

"I-I've been drinking you can't blame me!" he spat out

"Oh yes, I can." I faked a frown, "Alcohol gives you confidence but it would never cause you to do something you wouldn't do sober." I started to turn around. No no, the show wasn't over just yet. I faced my ex-fiancé, standing square with him, and I drove the back of my flattened hand across his face at full speed. Kuroo let go of the poor blond and immediately started laughing. I turned around to face the brunet that fought for me. Blood was gushing down from his nose all over his shirt. I walked over, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bathroom, "How could you be so reckless?!"

"I don't know" I plopped him down on the edge of the bathtub, pulling out a rag and turning on the water. Even when he was bleeding he was still attractive, "I know you don't like him but I thought about how it felt to be cheated on and I thought about how it could affect you."

I tilted Oikawa's head up, straddling one of his legs but still standing. I began patting the wet rag over the bloodied-up spots on his face. He would whimper from time to time due to the sore spots and the new bruises that were developing. Eventually, the poor brunets arms made their way to my waist. 

"Why was she on your lap?" I finally mustered up the guts to ask.

"She threw herself onto me." he said somberly, "She tried to get somewhere with me in the kitchen, and when I told her no she followed me to my room. I didn't want it. All I could think of was you tonight." 

"Why did you give me your jersey?" His nose had finally stopped bleeding so I began working on the few cuts around his face again. He sure was pretty. 

"Well..." He trailed off into thought for a moment, "The jersey means a lot to me and so do you. Besides, it matched that skirt I bought you."

"Why did you take me out shopping anyway?" I couldn't look him in the eyes even though he was staring directly up at me. He was just too enchanting. 

"I wanted to spoil you. That's all" He pulled me in closer, refusing to look away from me. 

"Why?"

Oikawa looked stunned at that question, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" He had a pretty voice, I could listen to him talk for hours.

"I like you (Y/N)!" He said with a tiny giggle.

"Oikawa you're drunk..." I said shaking my head.

"But I'm sober enough to know how I feel about you..." he frowned, loosening his grip slightly, "Sleep in my bed tonight. I wanna hold you."

"I-I" I didn't know what to say. Was this really him talking? Or was this some idea his brain was conjuring up to get me to trust him? "I can't!"

His arms felt as he stood up, fear and hurt sprawled across his beat-up face, "But why?!"

"I just can't Oikawa!" I took a step back. How had I become so vulnerable around him? I didn't like it. I don't want to let people in. I can't lose anyone else like I lost my parents. 

"Do you hate me?..." His eyes started to tear up. He looked so hurt. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to say I'm sorry. I wanted to sleep next to him tonight. 

"I don't know"

But I can't.

I have to keep him at arm's length.

I opened the bathroom door and walked to my room for the second time tonight, locking it behind me. I would rather be alone than seeing him like that.

I'd rather be alone.


	11. Goodbye, I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapters sad...good luck

I slumped down onto the floor, my back against the cold, wooden door of my bedroom. That look on his face was burned into my brain. The cuts on his lower lip and left cheek still wet with blood. The bruises were beginning to form on his jaw and around his left eye. The tears welling up in his eyes. The look of pain and heartbreak plastered across his sweet, pretty face. His brown eyes bursting with pain. It was all my fault. He was fighting to protect my emotions and to protect me from possible heartbreak when I'm the one who shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces. 

I hadn't even realized but hot salty streams had begun to flow down my cheeks. The trails of tears felt like they were a thousand degrees hotter than my already burning face. I'm a monster. But I needed to protect myself too. Nishinoya is the only person I ever cared about to not get seriously hurt or...killed. It was never my fault, I guess I was just a bad luck charm. First my parents in the car crash, then my first boyfriend getting injured bad enough to end his basketball career before it even really started. I can't let anything happen to Oikawa. He's an amazing guy and he has his entire life ahead of him and if I'm being honest, I'm falling for him. I'm falling hard, too. I wish I could turn off my feelings for him. I wish I could protect him. There's only one thing to do. I picked up my phone, making a quick phone call. I walked over to my closet, pulling out my suitcases, and began to pack. I started with my shirts and made my way to my pants. I looked down at what I had on. I couldn't take his jersey with me, it wasn't mine to keep. I pealed it off of my body, folding it neatly and placing it on the end of my now barren bed. Everything was packed. All my clothing, all the decorations, all of my art supplies. I left the current piece I was working on with a sticky note of my instructions for that project on them. I can always make another one. I waited a few hours to make sure everyone was asleep before making my way to the hall. I stepped in front of Nishinoya's open door and peeked in to see him peacefully sleeping in Asahi's arms. Asahi glanced up from his phone screen with a puzzled look. 

"I'm running out to the store" I lied, "I'll be back soon. Make sure he sleeps well and eats properly!"

"Yeah of course." Asahi assured me, the puzzled look still on his face.

I made my way to Kenma's room, his door was open as well. Both Kuroo and Kenma were sound asleep in each other's arms. I remember the blonde saying he probably wouldn't interact with me yet somehow we had grown close. I passed Iwazumi's room last. He was sat on his bed watching old videos of him and Oikawa. He didn't even notice me so I thought it would be best to leave him be. Finally, I made my way to the living room. Oikawa was asleep on the couch. I gently brushed a few locks of chocolate brown hair out of his face before carefully caressing his cheek with my thumb. He really was easy on the eyes, but that playful and kind personality is what I had fallen for. His looks were just a bonus. 

"I'm sorry. Please find someone better." I whispered before leaving my key on the counter and walking out of that dorm for the last time. I would be staying with my old friend, Yachi, for the time being. I would keep in touch with everyone but Oikawa and make sure they knew not to tell him where I was. This was the best bet at protecting him from the wreck that is me. I'm sorry, but you're too good for me, Tooru Oikawa.

-Oikawa's POV-

I heard the front door click shut after feeling what seemed like a familiar hand leave my face. Weird, I must have been imagining it. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, sitting up and eventually stumbling to my feet. My head felt like it Had been trampled by a dozen elephants. I made my way to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinet to find a couple of painkillers. I began walking down the hallway, stopping to look at (Y/N)'s door for a moment. The Princess Bride poster was missing? Maybe she changed it. I turned into my room, closing the door behind me. Should I apologize for coming on so strongly yesterday? Probably. But what would I even say? I plopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. She is so beautiful. I would do anything in the world to make her happy. I'm in love with her. 

I forced myself to get up and cross the hall to her bedroom. I held my breath and knocked on the door. It opened slightly. I pushed the door the rest of the way open and...gone. Everything was gone. Except for one thing. My high school volleyball jersey. Did she really leave? I made my way over to the closet. Only a canvas was in there. I pulled it out to get a better look. It was an unfinished painting of me with a sticky note on it, 'Paint someone you never want to let go of'. She never wanted to let go oh me huh? Then why did she leave? I pulled out my phone, dialed her number, and held it to my ear. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes.

"The caller you are trying to reach is not available at this time, please call back later or leave a message. beep"

The tears began to fall, "Damn it (Y/N).." I sniffled in whatever was running out of my nose, "Where the hell are you? Please call me back..." 

I hung up and fell to my knees. How could she do this to all of us? We love her! I love her! She was like their sister but she was so so much more to me. I let out a screaming sob, apparently, it was loud enough to attract the whole dorm. Nishinoya ran in first, "Where the hell is (Y/N)'s stuff?!?!"

"She...she left." I muttered out, "And It's all my fault."

"No no don't blame yourself," Her best friend insisted, "It's nothing you could have stopped"

Tears poured down my face faster and faster as I remember what I told her last night. I told her how I felt and she left. God damn it why did I have to drink?! I scared her away I love her and it's my fault she's gone! I peeled myself off of the ground as Nishinoya attempted to call her. 

"Hey Shittykawa let's go grab something to eat," my best friend suggested, "I'm sure it'll take things off of your mind.

I knew his plan wasn't going to work in full but it was worth a shot, "Sure Iwa-chan, thank you."

"Of course," he replied, patting me on the back. Iwaizumi Hajime was always there for me. He would do anything in the world for me, however, relationships were never his strong suit. He got his heart broken often but mostly because he would wait to tell him. I'm the opposite. He never really knew how to help since I actually went for my shots so he would usually take me out to eat just so I could vent about everything. 

I steadied my breathing as we walked out of the house, wiping the tears from my face at the same time. It took us about ten minutes to get to the restaurant. "Order whatever"

"Thank you again Iwa-chan," I replied with a somber smile. 

"Don't worry about it." He wouldn't look up at me for some odd reason and I hadn't heard much from him in about a week. "So tell me how you feel about her and stuff."

"Well," I started, ignoring his odd behavior, "Every time I look at her my stomach erupts in a thousand butterflies."

"How many colors?" he asked with a small smile, eyes fixed on the menu.

"ide say a hundred." I felt a sharp pain in my chest but it was one I was familiar with, it was a broken heart, "I want to be able to make her as happy as she made me when she entered the room."

"You make your friends happy," he reminded me, "You don't need a girl to entertain to do something of that caliber." 

"I'm aware," I let myself take a deep sigh, "But that doesn't make it hurt any less."

"Well," he glanced up at me, quickly looking back down again, "Somethings are bound to happen, and some are not. You've told me that for years. If you trust in fate it will guide you to the correct place. Now tell me more, your eyes light up when to talk about her."

I smiled softly, "Her voice was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my entire life. I could listen to her talk for hours. I woke up with her in my arms once and it felt like I was holding the entire world. Her gorgeous eyes sparkle like a thousand diamonds in the pure sunlight. Her smile could light up an entire city. Her giggle is what I assume angels sound like Iwa-chan. I'm really head over heels for this one."

"That's the same way you talked about Stephine." The dark brunet said with a glance in what I thought was my direction.

"Yeah well, things didn't particularly work out with her either." I scoffed, remembering the ex that sent me into an f-boy spiral.

"Yeah well, it seems like you still miss her sometimes..." Izumi was looking behind me. 

"Oikawa! I missed you!" I turned around to see a blonde, green-eyed girl with plump lips. Her hair was styled in a bun with a braid around it. She wore a white shirt with a baby pink Chanel logo on it, the light wash ripped skinny jeans, and a black leather Gucci belt. She wore Christian Louboutin on her feet, Hermes in the crook of her arm and she smelled of Clive Christian No. 1. 

"Stephine?!"


	12. Long Time, No See

_It had been about a year since I had moved into Yachi's two-bedroom apartment with her. I had a job on top of classes to help pay rent. I made my way out of the south wing art building, tying my hair up as I walked. I glanced inside my tote to make sure I had everything. Sketchbook, check, phone, check, tablet, check, apron, check, that's everything. I pulled out my phone to check the time and date, 2:46 Wednesday, July 16. It would be a year ago tomorrow that I cut off all contact with Oikawa Tooru. Sure my heart still thought of him sometimes but he was better off without me. I was a cursed person to be around. I missed the mornings with the boys and the late-night cram sessions, but most importantly I missed the rambunctious game nights where all the boy's faces would light up. They really were like brothers to me... well everyone except Oikawa. He gave me a fuzzy feeling in my stomach, my head would get lost if I looked at him for too long. His laugh would make me week at the knees. The gentle feeling of his hands on my skin would cause me to melt like caramel in the hot summer sun. He was a force to be reckoned with, he could make absolutely anyone fall in love with one glance. And that's exactly what he did._

_I had zoned out for a moment but as I surveyed my surroundings I quickly realized I was halfway to work. I tried to keep my thoughts in check as I took in the beautiful city around me. At some point, I mustered up the courage to tell my stand-in-mother about Terushima. She was not happy. She wanted to find me another 'suitor' but I politely refused. I wanted to find love my own way, or with my luck preferably stay single. The city was best seen with another person. however, I had gotten used to exploring it by myself. Yachi is a wonderful friend but she poured herself into her studies a bit too much for my taste. I let out a sigh as I opened the door to Friendly Crows Coffee Shop and made my way to the back. I set my bag down and put on my apron, walking back out onto the floor._

_"Hey can you take table four's order for me?" my coworker politely asked._

_"Yeah of course!" I replied as I made my way over, not glancing at the customer, "Welcome to Friendly Crows how may I serve you today?"_

_"Uh yeah just...one answer to why you left should be good." I froze. I was scared to look up. That voice was familiar. The aura was familiar._

_"Yeah we would all like to know, (Y/N)." Another familiar voice called out. I was able to bring my eyes to match the second boys. It was Kuroo. I was aware my mouth was hung open but I couldn't quite comprehend that I needed to shut it._

_"K...Kuroo..." I manned to stutter out, completely ignoring the boy across from him. This was really happening....almost a year after I left?_

_"I'm here too (Y/N)!" he spat out quietly, "Please don't ignore me again..."_

_"O...O...Oikawa..." I finally brought my eyes to meet his. They were different. They were colder. Meaner. Scarier._

_"So?" The brunet softly snapped._

_"I um....I" I needed to process this, "Meet me outside."_

_"Okay." Oikawa's face lightened up a little._

_"I'm supposed to meet Kenma in five so you'll have to fill me in Tooru." Kuroo sighed._

_"Yeah of course go meet your boyfriend." Oikawa suggested, "I'll fill you in later."_

_I nodded my head and made my way to the back, "Mina?"_

_"Yeah (Y/N)?" my coworker replied._

_"Can you cover my shift something came up and it's kind of important...." I added puppy dog eyes for an extra effect._

_"Of course hun!" she reassured me, "Go sort your life out!"_

_"You're the best!" I exclaimed_

_"I know."_

_I quickly pulled off my apron and made my way out the door where a certain brunet was waiting for me. He had only gotten more attractive. "So... let's head to my place and we can talk...?" I suggested. I wasn't comfortable with this situation but I refused to run away again, it hurts too much._

_"You have your own place?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow in my direction._

_"Well not really. It's my friend's place but she's at the library studying. We split rent." I admitted_

_"Friend?" He questioned. Was he still protective of me?_

_"Yachi, I knew her in high school." I reassured him, "We gotta take the train."_

_"Okay." He followed me through the gate and onto the train, standing very close to me due to the cramped nature of the space we were in. I reached my hand up, gripping the metal ring hanging from the ceiling. I felt the warm touch of his hand over mine, I pulled away, crossing my arms in front of me. I heard a sigh of dissatisfaction before he wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me against him, I can't get attached. I began to pull away but stopped when I felt the warm brush of his lips against my ear, "Please..." he begged, "just this once, let me have this moment before it all fades away and I wake up again."_

_I gave in. I didn't want to hurt him anymore. I stood there with his arm around my waist, his head resting on mine, his lips occasionally pecking the back of my head. We made it to our stop after about fifteen minutes. We stepped out of the train, making our way out of the station, and to the apartment building and three blocks down the road. There were a couple of times where our hands would brush but I would quickly stuff my hand into my jean pocket to avoid the situation. I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, walking inside and holding my hand out to take Oikawa's jacket._

_"No it's alright I can do it." he peeled it off, "Where would you like me to put it. I'll take yours too."_

_"Oikawa this isn't your house you don't have to do that," I assured him._

_"I know..." He replied, "But I want to be a gentleman around you."_

_"Alright.." I caved, handing him my jacket, "They go in the hallway closet."_

_He walked off and I turned on the radio, Yachi had left it on classical. Next thing I knew Oikawa's hand was outstretched to me, "Dance while we talk?"_

_"I don't see why not." I placed my hand in his, following his lead. He was a good dancer, very fluid and natural. "So you would like an explanation?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Well ill give you one in exchange for a few answers," I bartered, "Deal?"_

_"Hmm..." He thought for a very brief moment, "I think I can handle that."_

_"So let's start from the beginning," I suggested, he hummed in agreement, "I realized that I had felt when I saw Kiyoko on your lap at the party. Oh god, it made me so mad!" I huffed, "And I didn't know what to do. I feel like I'm cursed, something bad always happens to people I love." Oikawa spun me around yet he was still fully involved in our conversation, "I didn't want to hurt you...but I also think I scared of getting hurt..."_

_"Okay," he replied, taking all of the information I just spilled into his lap, "I understand why you would be scared to get hurt, but I want to protect you with all I am and all that I could ever be..."_

_"My turn for questions..." I took a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking, "Why do your eyes look so much darker..."_

_"well... simple," He seemed a little chocked up, "You broke my heart into a thousand pieces."_

_"Oh...I" I didn't know how to respond, "I...I"_

_"Shh you don't have to say anything." He gently connected our lips in a burst of a thousand emotions. I felt safe again. For once, I felt safe again. Even though Terushima was gone and out of the picture I had never felt safe since I had left._

_Our lips began to move in unison as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. His hands made their way to my hair and mine laid on his chest. The soft feeling of his lips was something I had longed for every day. Maybe...just maybe I could get attached. Oikawa picked me up, walked over to the couch, and laid me down. He laid down as well, placing his head on my chest and wrapping his arms around my torso. I played with his hair as he looked up at me. His hair had gotten a little bit lighter since I had seen him last. I looked him in the eyes, they were soft and gentle again, "Oikawa?"_

_"Yeah beautiful?" he asked, nuzzling down into my chest._

_"Do you still love me?" I knew my voice shacked a little when those words left my mouth._

_He moved his head again to look me in the eyes, "What kind of question is that?" he pushed himself up so that our faces were merely a few inches apart, "I don't think I could ever fall in love with someone else."_

_He connected our lips and I felt all of the bliss in the entire world._

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

_**Beep** _

I rolled over, pressing the button on the top of my alarm clock. Another one of those stupid dreams. I need to just forget about him already. It's for the best and I need to focus on my studies and work anyway. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and looking around my bedroom. There where an overabundance of paintings of the brunet. Some watercolor, some oil, hell there were even marker illustrations. My heart was still fixed on him. Sometimes I swore I still heard him at school or at the store. I shook my head, trying not to picture his soft lips or his sweet laugh. 

I finally rolled out of bed, stumbling to the closet to pick out an outfit. I didn't have any classes today but I did have work. I sorted through my hangers until I stumbled upon an aqua dress with lace flowers on it. I slipped on a pair of beige flats and sat down at my vanity. I brushed my hair and tied it up into a ponytail, using a white scrunchy. I grabbed my apron and walked downstairs. Yachi owned a small coffee shop and her apartment was directly above it. We had a deal that I could stay with her if I helped out at the shop. I walked in front of the counter and leaned against it, "Mornin' Yachi!!" 

"Good morning (Y/N)!!" she cheered, "Can you run this order over to the boy who studying? I think it's table four."

"Sure thing!" I smiled, picking up the croissant and coco Frappuccino. Was she sure this was a boy's order? I turned around and glanced at table four. 

_Really?!_


	13. Home Is Not A Place

You've got to be kidding me. Was I freaking psychic?! Tooru Oikawa was sitting down at table four studying. He seemed really into it too, not like the person I knew a year ago. I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. I slowly made my way to table four, setting down the plate and cup. 

He didn't even look up, he just mumbled out a "Thank you", his head was completely engrossed in his studies. His voice was the same as it was before. His hair was just ever so slightly longer. He looked good, as always. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. I let my hand reach out and tap him on the shoulder, "May I help yo....(Y/n)...?"

"Hey.." I felt an awkward smile creep onto my face. My palms were sweaty and all of a sudden I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What...What are you doing here?!?" He sputtered out, eyes refusing to leave mine. 

"I work here..." I rubbed the side of my arm, "Can we...can we talk?"

"Yeah! Of course, just let me pack up real quick." He exclaimed, tossing things into his backpack.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I jogged over to Yachi, "Hey can I take my break early?! There's someone I really need to talk to...."

"Well, who is it?" She questioned

"Um..." I gulped, "Oikawa.."

"Oh yeah totally go! sort that mess out you can have the day off!" she spoke with wide eyes.

"Thank you!" 

Oikawa walked up behind me, his arms threw his backpack straps, "Are we going somewhere to talk or..?"

"Yeah upstairs, follow me." I took off my apron, making my way to the door of the apartment. We walked up the stairs quietly, but warm salty streams were already making their way down my face. I was so happy to see him again! _I'm sure he was happy to see me too!_ I opened the door at the top of the stairs and let him inside, "Feel free to set down your stuff anywhere."

"So...what happened?" he asked, setting down his bag on the chair at the far end of the room, "Are you crying?"

"Yeah sorry I'm just really happy to see you!" I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his hands on my shoulder, pushing me away.

"Don't go and think things are the same as they were before, (Y/N)!" he blurted out

"Wh..what?" I stuttered out in utter disbelief.

"You broke my fucking heart (Y/N)!" he scoffed, an intense glair sprawled across his face, "God it hurt so fucking bad! I fucking trusted you and what do I get?! BETRAIL!"

"O...Oikawa I did it for your own good!" I cried, tears falling harder and faster as the seconds ticked by.

"Oh yeah and how is that?!" He was raising his voice. His brow was furrowed. He was angry with me.

I took a couple of seconds to try and calm down, "I'm bad luck Oikawa! Everyone always gets hurt when they are around me!" 

"Well, I did get hurt!" He glared, "You were the best damn thing that had ever happened to me! I told you I was in love with you and what did you do?!"

I took a step back, realizing that he had indeed been hurt because of me, but not in the way that I thought, "I-I hurt you..."

"All on your own too!" he shouted, "You didn't need any bad luck to help you with that! You ripped my heart out with your own two hands!"

He picked up his bag, walking past me, and making his way to the door. "Oikawa wait!"

He didn't listen. He just kept walking. Out the door, down the steps, and out of the building.

I flopped back onto the couch, sinking into the cushions, slowly turning into a sobbing mess. My eyelids got heavier and heavier as seconds turned into minutes. I began to drift off. The world turned into a warm haze. I tried not to let the brunet into my dreams as he clearly wouldn't want to be in there anyway.

_I was a princess._

_**tap** _

_Sitting high up in a tower._

_**tap** _

_No one to come rescue me._

_**tap** _

I opened my eyes due to an odd sound at the living room window. I glanced up at the clock, 1:24 a.m. The sun was no longer shining like it was when I laid down, instead, the moon hung in its place.

**_tap_ **

I groggily stood up, dragging my feet on the way over to the window. I slid the piece of glass upward, a pebble immediately hitting me in the forehead. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry," a familiar voice called out, "Starlight"

"Oikawa?!' I exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk," He held up a container of those soft sugar cookies with the icing on them, the kind you get at large grocery stores, "and Nishinoya said these were your favorite so I picked some up."

"You asked him what my favorite cookie was?"

"Uh yeah..." The brunet admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "So can we talk?"

"Depends," I teased, "Do I get the cookies even if we don't talk?"

"No!" he asserted, "No talk, no cookies!"

"Fine." I held in a giggle, "But only because I want the cookies."

I walked downstairs, meeting Oikawa at the front doors of the coffee shop. I walked behind the bar, turning on the light and putting some coffee into one of the machines, "anything to drink?"

"A caramel frap if you don't mind." He replied as he opened up the box of cookies and plucked one from its place.

"I thought those were for me?!" I jokingly exclaimed.

"They're for the both of us." He smiled

"Alright, I guess that's fine." I sighed as I scrunched my nose. 

"So you left because you were worried you were bad luck?"

"Yeah.." I bit down on my lip, drawing a small amount of blood, "Both of my parents died and then my first boyfriend got an injury that ended his basketball career before it even fully took off. Noya is the only one who didn't pass or get hurt around me."

"You ever think those were just coincidences," He asked, "I mean non of the boys in the dorm ever got hurt...well...apart from me."

"No, I hadn't really." I turned around to face him, placing his drink in front of him.

"Hey don't hurt yourself like that," he blurts out. placing his thumb and pointer finger on my chin, "Your lips are too pretty to be bleeding." 

He gently connected our lips, a familiar feeling spread through my body, "Why...did you do that?"

"Because home is not a place to me, (Y/N)," he spoke softly, lips only an inch away from mine as we both leaned over the counter, "Home is a feeling I get, only when you are around." He connected them again, "And I intend to protect my home, bad luck or not."


	14. Almost Domestic Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET UR HOLY WATER READY :))))) THIS CHAPTERS A DOOZY

"Oikawa.." I sheepishly let the name slip through my lips, "You're my home too."

"Really?!" The brunet exclaimed, pulling me out from behind the counter gently.

"Yes!" I replied, gently connecting our lips, "Wanna stay the night?"

"Of course Starlight." We made our way up the stairs and into my bedroom. Yachi left earlier this evening to visit her parents since spring break was about to start. I walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of grey sweat pants I had stolen from Tenaka years ago at a sleepover with Saeko, Kiyoko, and Yachi. 

I crawled into bed as Oikawa changed clothes in the bathroom, scrolling through my phone as I waited. After a few minutes, he walked back into the room and crawled in next to me. I picked up the remote and looked over at him, "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Of course Starlight." He replied, a sleepy tone in his voice. I handed him the remote and watched as he scrolled through the horror options, landing on 'Hush'. He really likes his horror films, doesn't he...I scooted about an inch closer to Oikawa, not wanting to seem like too much of a baby. My eyes were glued to the screen as the Deaf main character walked around her cabin in the woods, unaware her friend was just murdered outside. The killer positioned himself at the door and I felt my heart race faster. A few minutes later and he was on the offense. The killer jumped out and I launched myself into Oikawa's chest, not realizing he had fallen asleep. 

"(Y/N) what's going on are you okay?!" He exclaimed in a half-asleep and distressed manner as he placed his hand on the back of my head.

"Scary..." I mumbled into his bare chest, a tear welling up in my eye.

"Oh Starlight I'm so sorry," He explained, pulling me in closer, "I didn't mean to fall asleep. But nothings going to hurt you. I'm right here to protect you." 

I buried my face deeper into Oikawa's chest as he gently caressed my head. I had craved all of our domestic interactions while we were apart. The little things he would do were what attracted me to him. He was a sweet and caring person who put up a wall to protect himself from getting hurt, yet for some reason, he let me in.

I slowly fell asleep to the rhythm of Oikawa's heartbeat. It was steady and calming. It sounded just as pretty as his voice. I let myself slip off into dreams of what tomorrow and the years after would bring to us. I dreamt of having a life with Oikawa. We would have a house together, a cat and dog, both equally loving, and maybe a couple of kids.

-

-

-

I slowly opened my eyes to see rays of morning sunlight cut through the curtains. The air had a comforting warmness to it. Like this cheap apartment really was home. I slowly rolled over to realize a particular brunet was missing. I slowly got out of bed, slipping on a pair of shorts immediately after. I checked the bathroom, empty. I made my way back into the bedroom, a delicious smell filling the air. I opened the bedroom door and the aroma got stronger. He must be in the kitchen. I slowly crept down the hallway, trying not to make any noise. I peaked my head around the corner, looking into the kitchen to find the brunet at the stove.

"Good morning Starlight." He called out with a smug look on his face. 

"How did you know I was there?" I questioned

"The room felt happier." He simply replied.

I strode over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso from the back, "Good morning Handsome." I attempted to peak around his arm but he was too beefy for me to reach, "What's for breakfast?" 

"Pancakes with fresh fruit and syrup!" Oikawa answered

"Ooh yay!" 

"Oh, the boys and I were going to go to the amusement park later today!" The brunet said with a sparkling grin as he poured more batter into the pan, "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure but only if you pick out my outfit!" I bartered

"Of course baby" He spun around and gave me a pack on the forehead.

'Wait" I said with a giggle, "Baby?"

"What you don't like it?" He asked as he used his pinky to sweep a strand of hair out of my face.

"No no I do!" I reassured him, "But isn't that what people who are dating call each other?"

His face quickly scrunched up into a pout, "Well what if I had plans to ask you and you've kerfuffled them now?"

"Oh no!" I exclaimed, taking a step back, "I mean I don't know anything call me whatever you would like!!"

The smile returned to his face, "I do have plans you just can't know about them Starlight." 

"Okay," I replied, waiting until He plated the last pancake to hug him again. We made our way to the table with our bounties of food, softly conversing as we stuffed our faces with the deliciously prepared pancakes. They were perfect, thick and fluffy, sweet and slightly sticky due to the syrup, and the fruit made an outstanding flavor accent. I let out a breathy moan of enjoyment only to meet eyes with an extremely flustered Oikawa afterword, "What?"

"I-.. that..that was..." he gulped, eyes wide open like a deer caught in headlights, "K-kinda h-hot"

"Oh?" I said in a teasing manner, a smug grin on my face.

"What's that look for..." He nervously asked, sitting straight up in his seat

I scooped another bite in my mouth, making a similar sound to before, "Oikawa!!" I let out in a breathy, melodic tone, bating my lip for extra effect, "It's so soo good!!"

"(Y/N)!!!" He exclaimed, "Quit being such a tease!"

"But it's so good!!" I exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the boy.

I placed my face about an inch away from his. His breath was warm but the scent was sweet. The gap between his breaths quickly decreased as he got more and more nervous, a little friend of his growing with every passing second. 

"But that will have to wait." I flicked the tip before making my way to my room, watching him wince at the slight pain, "Come pick out my outfit handsome!"

'You....." he paused for a moment, "You kinky tease! How long do I have to wait?!" 

"I dunno," I replied with a giggle as the brunet waddled his way into my room, "Until I say so!"

'You're mean.." He said with a pout.

"Thank you."


	15. Back Seat Rollar coaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ;)

After I got ready, we made a quick stop at the old dorm so Oikawa could change and we could pick up the boys. The brunet in front of me pushed open the door, "I've got a surprise!!!"

"Oh yeah, what is it?" I heard Kuroo ask from the couch. I nervously played with the hem of my teal skirt. Oikawa had brought his jersey with him when he came to visit me. I got a quick flashback of him standing on the sidewalk as I leaned out the living room window, hitting me in the forehead with a pebble before snapping back to reality.

I took a few steps into the room and looked around, no one was facing my direction, "Hey guys..."

"WAIT!" Nishinoya spun around, his face lighting up when he saw me, "'(Y/N)!!!"

The smaller boy leaps off of Asahi's lap, barreling toward me, "I missed you Noya!"

"Where were you?!" Bokuto exclaimed, quickly making his way to me

"I was working at a coffee shop with Yachi..." I replied, "We own an apartment together."

"Why did you leave?" Kenma questioned, bouncing his way over to me, a certain raven-haired rooster behind him.

"Um..." I choked up a little, "It's complicated. But I'm really really happy to see you guys again!"

"Oh, what happened with Terushima?" Kuroo asked

"I don't really know actually," I admitted, "Haven't seen him since the party."

"Good!" Akaashi exclaimed. 

"Yup!"

"Wait is that Oikawa's Jersey?" Noya asked tugging at the fabric of my top.

"Oh uh.." I felt a blush creep across my cheeks, "Yeah it is"

"Oooh, what's goin on there?" 

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," I admitted, "We haven't talked about it." 

"Well, I hope everything goes well!" Kenma encouraged

"Yeah us too!" Kuroo shouted, punching Bokuto in the arm. 

"He missed you so much he would sit in your old room and watch the princess diaries," Akaashi infirmed me, "He knows it by heart now."

"My name is Inigo Montoya!" Oikawa exclaimed, walking out of his room in a floral button-up tucked into black jeans. 

"And you have killed my father!" I replied, skipping up to the brunet. I wrapped my arms around him, looking up at him as I rested my chin on his chest, "So you liked the movie?"

"It's become my favorite, Starlight." He replied, picking up a thin lock of my hair and turning it into a mustache. 

"Yay, now we can watch it together all the time!!" I exclaimed, pressing my face into his chest. 

"Of course!" He agreed, "But it's time to head to the Amusement park!"

We all walked downstairs and piled into a minivan Akaashi had recently purchased. Oikawa, Noya, and I sat in the last row of seats, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma in the middle row of seats, with Asahi in the front seat and Akaashi in the driver's seat. I rested my head on Oikawa's shoulder as Noya rested his on mine. Oikawa rested his left hand on my right thigh, rubbing it gently with his thumb. His hands could take most, if not all, of my thigh in them. They were warm and soft. I glanced over at Nishinoya to see him glaring at the back of Oikawa's hand. There he went being a protective best friend again. I looked up at the brunet to see his head tilted back with his eyes closed. His eyelashes were a shade or two darker than his actual hair color. They were long and pretty. I looked down at his hand, taking it into my own. His fingers were long, but not long enough to look weird. I began looking at his palm. It was soft and pretty. Everything about him was pretty. I began to trace the lines on his hands. All of a sudden he scooped up one of my hands and kissed it gently. I felt a hot red blush creep across my face. He was so dashing. I looked out the window and realized we had just parked. One by one each of us slipped out of the car and began walking toward the entrance in a huddle.

"Oh wait I forgot my phone and sunscreen!" Oikawa exclaimed, "(Y/N) why don't you come with me and we can catch up with everyone in a few?"

"Okay, sure!" I replied, "I forgot sunscreen too."

Once we got back to the car Oikawa quickly pulled me in. Instead of sitting me down next to him, he moved my legs to straddle his lap. He was as hard as a rock and I could feel it poking my privets through my underwear.

"Is it time yet Starlight?" he asked, placing his hand on my backside and kissing my collar bone, all while making eye contact to make sure I wasn't uncomfortable.

I bit my lip as a tingling sensation ran through my entire body. His hand was strong and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. It felt so good already and we were both fully dressed, "Yes sir"

I tilted my head down and connected our lips in a passionate make-out. Good thing the windows were tinted. I let my hand get tangled in the brunet mop on his head as I ground my ass into his lap, his hands squeezing tighter and tighter with every motion. He slipped off my shirt quickly, connecting our lips again after. He tasted different, but a good kind of different. His usual sweet taste was gone, replaced by a spicier taste, the taste of lust. I was getting wetter and wetter by the second, my body getting more and more excited. I rolled off of him, sliding my way down to the floor. I undid the button of his pants, then the zipper. I pulled his pants down, revealing a nice thick 11 inches. It launched up, landing perfectly on my lips. It was warm. My eyes widened a little with shock. _So his shoe size didn't lie..._

"Are you impressed, Starlight?" He smirked

"Yes!!" I admitted, "I-I don't know if it will all fit!"

"That's alright," He assured me, "Just take what you can handle." 

"Okay" I smiled

"Get it nice and wet Baby Girl." He instructed

I let out a little giggle before sticking the tip in my mouth, running my tongue along the slit. Oikawa reached down, pulling my hair out of my face. He gently pushed his member into my mouth more. His tongue ran across his lips like he was savoring the taste mine had left. I had never seen him look so good in my entire life. I looked up at him as I got halfway down, the smirk still plastered across his face. I felt it hit the back of my throat, there was still a good three inches left. I looked up at him, a little worried. He immediately stopped pushing it further into my mouth.

"That's alright Starlight," he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, "I've got something better anyway."

He pulled me onto his lap again, sliding my panties off in one quick motion. Looked at me again to get the go-ahead, the fact that he was so respectful only made him hotter. He stuck it in the other pair of my lips and let me slide down on my own. It was so big and warm. I felt like I could feel his entire body heat in one place.

"F-Fuck!" I squeaked out.

"Shh you gotta be quiet Starlight, we don't want anyone to hear," he instructed. 

"Yes Daddy~" I teased. It grew even harder inside of me, making me bite my lip to keep quiet. I started to bounce up and down, feeling it move gave me a sensation I can only describe as pure animalistic pleasure. Oikawa was only getting hotter by the minute. The faster and faster we got the more deep and passionate it felt. He flipped us to where I was laying down and he was on top of me, thrusting it deeper and deeper with every stroke. I began to moan and he quickly put his hand over my mouth. Every little thing he did turned me on more. I ran my tongue across his hand. He smirked again, slipping two fingers into my mouth and rubbing my clit with the other, all while he was fucking the ever-loving daylights out of me. 

"I knew you were a nasty girl Starlight." I ran my tongue all around his fingers, causing him to bite his lips and thrust harder. Faster and faster. Harder and harder, "Fuck I'm gonna cum!"

"Please cum in me, Daddy!!" I begged, holding on to the seat cover.

"What if you get pregnant? your studies are important!" he tersely replied, trying to hold it in.

"The boys can babysit!!!" I replied

"Fuck!" he said, cum shooting out so hard it made me cum as well. Oikawa put his face on my chest. I ran my hand through his hair, smiling as he tried to catch his breath, "I think that was the best sex I've ever had.."

"It's the only sex I've ever had." I said with a chuckle, "let's catch up with everyone"

"Good idea." We quickly slipped our clothes back on, giggling as we stepped out, only to see the boys staring at us.

"That uh...." Asahi started

"That shook the whole car..." Nishinoya finished.

"What the fuck guys?!" Kenma shouted

"Well, you see..." I trailed off.

"(Y/N) was a massive fucking tease this morning and my dick physically hurt, therefore," He announced to the whole world, "I fixed the problem."

"In my car?!" Akaashi exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, where was I supposed to fix it?!" He asked, "The bathroom all alone?! Thant's just sad!!"

"He's not wrong," Kuroo agreed, "Besides we all know you relive Bokuto's painful friends in there all the time."

"HOOT HOOT LETS GO RIDE RIDES!!!" Bokuto nervously exclaimed, turning around and throwing his arms up while walking to the entrance.

"I agree with Bokuto!" Akaashi said with wide eyes.

"Let's go Starlight." Oikawa's eyes sparkled as he talked. He took my hand in his and began to walk, "We've got adventures to go on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO BAD AT WRITING NSFW IM SORRY


	16. Amusement For All

The amusement park smelled of cotton candy and popcorn, with a little sweat mixed in. It was still too early in the spring for any of the water rides to be open so that was a little disappointing but there were still plenty of others! The seven of us walked from area to area, trying to find a good first ride. Oikawa's handheld mine within it, rubbing his thumb against it every once and a while in a sweet gesture he probably didn't even realize he was doing. I looked over at Nishinoya who was holding Asahi's hand and gave him a supportive thumbs-up, to which he replied with a wide smile. Kenma was holding Kuroo's hand and Akaashi was holding Bokuto's. We were all paired up except for Iwaizumi, who was stood on the other side of Oikawa then me.  
  
  


"Don't you have anyone special to bring Iwaizumi?" I softly asked, Oikawa looking down at me confused.  
  
  
  


"I did but he ended up finding someone he liked better.." a smile forced onto his face, "But hey he's happy why should I dampen the mood?"  
  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry Iwaizumi," I said in an attempt to comfort him, completely oblivious to who he was talking about, "You'll find someone better!"  
  
  


"Thanks, (Y/N)." He softly smiled, "I actually believe it when it comes from you."  
  
  


Oikawa let out a sigh as Iwaizumi picked up his pace to go stand with his close friend Akaashi, "He's in love with me (Y/N)..."  
  


"Oh.." The realization hit me like a truck, "Oh no I feel so bad.."  
  
  


"Don't." Oikawa sternly said, "he said it himself the other day, he'll be alright."  
  
  


"Alright.." I finally gave in. Either way, we were here to have fun not worry about love triangles. I glanced around at the rides and pointed out one that had two tracks. "Ooh, we could race!!!"  
  
  


"That sounds like a blast!!" Bokuto exclaimed, "Good eye (Y/N)"  
  


We made our way into the line and decided who was going in which cars. Noya, Asahi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and I would all take the red car, and Akaashi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma would take the blue car.  
  
  


"Oikawa!!" an unfamiliar female voice rang out. A blonde very quickly approached him and started to go for a hug. He didn't look too happy. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he wrapped him around my shoulders. She clapped once instead of hugging him, "I haven't seen you in so long!!"  
  
  


"Yeah, it's been like a week..." The brunet awkwardly recalled  
  
  


"Well who this?" She asked, teeth slightly gritted together as she batted her long dramatic eyelashes at me.  
  
  


"Stephanie this (Y/N).." Oikawa seemed a little nervous like he didn't want to give too much information to this girl, "(Y/N) this is Stephanie, my ex-girlfriend."  
  
  


"Nice to meet you." I shyly spoke, holding out my hand to greet her. She took a tight hold of it, shaking it while constricting it.  
  
  


"We should ride together Oikawa!" The emerald-eyed blond suggested, "Just to catch up!"  
  
  


"Actually I'm gonna ride with (Y/N)." He asserted.  
  
  


"Why?" she sounded a little disgusted, "You can ride with her on the next one!"  
  
  


Oikawa sighed deeply before speaking, his voice showing he was agitated, "Because I'm on a group date, Stefanie."  
  
  


"Oh." She turned her attention to me, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."  
  
  


"Excuse me?" I asked. She decided to take her apparent rage out on me but I wasn't gonna take it.  
  
  


"Well I mean you probably didn't realize you'd be heartbroken by tomorrow," she falsely claimed, "He's just going to use you."  
  
  


Oikawa was visibly angry and about to speak but I put my hand up, stopping him dead in his tracks, "Listen, princess," I began, stepping in-between her and my (hopefully) soon to be boyfriend, "I don't know what happened back when you two were dating but just know its never going to happen again. I'm fully aware of the little boy he was a few years ago but he's grown into a nice young man. He's fully aware of the responsibilities when he brought me into his life. The soul fact that he came to my apartment in the rain last night proves he's not the same arrogant person you knew. If you really think you two are going to get back together today you're sorely mistaken and I hope you get your head checked because you're clearly having some delusions! Now I suggest you and your rancid fake Channel perfume go back over with your friends before I straighten out your crooked eyebrows and smack that awful lip-gloss off your face."  
  
  


The ditzy blonde walked off as I turned back to face Oikawa, "How...how did you know it was fake?"  
  
  


"There was a hint of lime in it." I simply replied, turning around to face my energetic best friend.  
  
  


"I see those shit talk lessons from Tenaka and Tsuki paid off!" Noya exclaimed.  
  
  


"Sure did," I smirked, turning one last time to face the seats we were all about to climb into. The seats themselves were faux leather and a little warm, but not unbearable. The safety restraints lowered and Oikawa intertwined our hands again, smiling softly at me.  
  
  


"I love you (Y/N)" The stunning brunet confessed with a wink.  
  
  


"I love you too Oikawa." A smile crept across my lips. Hearing him say those words really did make my heart melt. He was the boy of my dreams after all. He was all I could ever ask for.  
  
  


The rollercoaster began as the car jolted forward, the both of us throwing our hands up and screaming in excitement. Today almost didn't seem real. But it was. I was holding Oikawa's hand on a roller coaster at my favorite amusement park with all of my closest friends. Everything was finally turning out well in my life. I was halfway finished with my art degree and all the support I could ever need.  
  
  


I smiled widely as the wind flowed through my hair, the sound of Oikawa and Nishinoya's laughs making me feel like nothing could ever go wrong for two slightly different reasons. Everything was perfect. The ride eventually ended and we all went to the next ride and then the one after that and the one after that until the night was over. We went to the top of the fake Eiffel Tower the park had to watch the fireworks in the starry night sky. Everything was beautiful.  
  
  


"(Y/N)?" Oikawa grabbed my attention with a sheepish voice. He looked a little nervous  
  
  


"Yes?" I softly replied  
  
  


"I wanted the moment to feel right...and it does so...." He bit his lip nervously, "Will you be my Girlfriend?"  
  
  


"Yes!!!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck as he put his hands on his waist. Our lips connected right as a bright pink firework exploded in the sky, sending an extra spark of tingles down my spine. Today really was perfect.


	17. A Perfect Morning and an Appology

A few days after the amusement park all of the boys helped me move my things back into the dorms. It took us an entire weekend, and neither Kuroo nor I slept the entire time but it was worth it. Oikawa had a paper he had to write so I made him get rest but Kuroo insisted that as my big brother, a role he gave to himself when I first moved in, he wasn't going to let me stay up and pack all alone. 

Since Kenma was a programming major, he needed his own space for his large desk-top computer. We split my old room in half, dubbing one-half Kenma's hacking space and the other half my artistic quarters. My dresser was moved into Oikawa's room. Since we were dating now and had already done the deed, neither of us saw an issue in sleeping in the same bed. 

-

-

-

I rolled out of bed, walked over to my and Oikawa's shared closet, and put on my work uniform. None of us had classes for another week and a half due to spring break, however with Yuki visiting family I was left to run the coffee shop on my own. I didn't mind it really, it could just be stressful. 

I looked over at the brunet still curled up in bed, I would wake him before I left. I walked to the kitchen to see Akaashi, Kenma, and Nishinoya preparing breakfast. "Good morning!"

"Good morning Bitch!" Noya replied in a sing-song tone.

"Good morning (Y/N)-san" both Akaashi and Kenma replied in unison.

"What's for breakfast?" I questioned, peaking over Noya's shoulder.

"It's a surprise!!" He exclaimed, gently shoving me away.

We both giggled as I skipped over to Kenma, "Whatcha making?"

"Lunch for Kuroo." He replied, he's studying with a few guys from his class today so I thought it would be nice.

"That's thoughtful of you Kenma!" I explained, throwing a smile in the pudding boy's directions. To my surprise, he returned the gesture. 

"Do you have work today (Y/N)?" Akaashi asked, flipping a pancake onto a plate gently. 

"Yeah," I stated, "Although I'm a little nervous."

"Why's that?" the raven-haired owl asked.

"Well it's my friend's business," I admitted, "But she's visiting family so I'm going to be the only one working this week."

"Oh, I have an Idea!!!" Noya exclaimed, "To help you not get stressed why don't the three of us help you out!!" 

"That sounds fun," Akaashi said with a soft smile. 

"Sure," Kenma replied, "I've always wanted to know what working at a coffee shop was like."

"Thank you guy's so much!!" I gushed, "You guys really are the best friends someone could ask for!"

"Oh don't glorify it," Akaashi joked, "This is just what friends are for."

I smiled at all of the boys, thanking them one last time, before we all began to plate today's breakfast, fixing certain plates to our respective boyfriends' liking. Akaashi did Iwaizumi's plate since they were close and we each did our own. It was finally time to wake up the boys. I made my way back to the bedroom and sat on the edge of Oikawa's side of the bed. I rubbed his arm gently, "Good morning sleepy head."

"mmm..." He grumbled, not wanting to wake up.

"I said good morning sleepyhead," I repeated, giving him a light flick on the bicep.

"Owwwww" He groaned dramatically, "Meanie! That hurt!"

"Oh, it did not you big baby," I replied. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a laying position with him. His scent filled my lungs, making me not want to get up. He planted a gentle kiss on my forehead, placing his chin on the top of my head immediately after. I nuzzled my face into his chest, taking in his sweet scent even more. His body was warm and incredibly comforting. I felt as if nothing in the entire world could hurt me. He began to run his fingers through my hair as he slowly woke up. So far this had been my favorite part of dating Oikawa. All the simple, mundane experiences didn't always mean much, but they meant the world to me. The hand that wasn't playing with my hair was rested on the small of my back, my own hands placed delicately on his strong chest. Our legs intertwined as if we had been laying together for years. 

"Did you sleep well?" Oikawa asked, breaking the comfortable silence we had created. 

"Yeah until you rolled away from me." I teased with a pout. 

"I'm sorry starlight." He whispered, tilting my head up. He connected our lips with a soft, slightly groggy kiss. "I'll keep you in my arms the entire night tonight."

I smiled widely, connecting our lips again, "Good." I gave him a little poke in the side, "Now come get breakfast before it's cold!"

We both rolled out of bed and walked to the kitchen, meeting everyone else in there. Asahi was at the table, Noya sat joyfully on his lap as they fed each other their breakfast. Kuroo sat on the couch with Kenma on the floor between his legs. Everyone once and a while Kuroo would sit his plate on Kenma's head just to receive an agitated grunt from the pudding look-alike. Akaashi was stood at the counter, his groggy boyfriend wrapping his arms around his waist as Akaashi fed him bites of syrup-covered pancakes. Iwaizumi was sat at the kitchen Island, conversating with Akaashi about some of his assignments. I hopped up onto the counter, grabbing my plate immediately after. Oikawa grabbed his plate and leaned his back against the kitchen island directly across from me and next to Iwaizumi. 

"So what're your plans for the day starlight?" The charming brunet asked.

"Akaashi, Noya, and Kenma are gonna help me out at the coffee shop today," I replied. 

"Wait where do you work (Y/N)?" Iwaizumi inquired, turning to face me. 

"Flying Crows Coffee," I answered

"Oh, I was gonna go there to write a midterm paper today!" He smiled, "They've got the best coffee!"

"Thanks." I chimed, "an old friend of mine created all the blends herself."

"That's super cool," Oikawa interjects, placing his plate in the sink. 

"Mmhmm" I replied, licking some syrup off my lips while handing my now finished plate to Oikawa. 

A few minutes later the bottoms of the household were on our way to the shop. I let each of the boys borrow an apron and gave them a quick rundown of the recopies, leaving a book on the counter for them just in case. I knew Akaashi was a hard worker but it surprised me how much Noya and Kenma strived for perfection in every order. The shop was a little busy today so I wouldn't have been upset if they got one or two orders wrong but not a single one of them got any wrong. They really cared about me enough to try their hardest at a job they weren't even getting paid for. 

Around noon Iwaizumi showed up, taking a seat in the back corner of the shop after ordering a plain black coffee and a blueberry bagel. He pulled out his laptop, typing vigorously for around an hour.

I walked over to his table, placing a strawberry tart and a bottle of water down next to his device with a smile, "It's on the house."

"Oh no!" He insisted, "let me pay! It goes toward your salary!"

"Don't worry about it." I argued, "Think of this ask my apology and an encouragement to work hard on your essay."

"Oh....thank you but," He looked confused, "apology for what?"

"Well um..." I stuttered, "Taking Oikawa from you..."

"Oh (Y/N).." He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact with me, "You really don't need to worry about that. I'm already starting to get over him and it's not like I was in love with him or anything it was just a stupid crush. He's straight anyway so it woul-"

"Don't say they you never know what could have happened if I didn't show up." I interrupted, "But just...take this as a token of my apology. I know it's hard to watch people take the one you love. I'm sorry."

"Thank you (Y/N)." He finally caved, "Just take good care of him, Please."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"I swear, Iwaizumi." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting this from Wattpad so these are gonna be the author's notes from a long time ago
> 
> I'm super excited to write this fanfiction and I have tons of ideas for it! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and if you have any feedback please let me know! Since school is officially out I will try to update regularly! See you all next chapter!


End file.
